Mi pequeña monstruo
by Weegie2602
Summary: Luego de 5 años del accidente en hoenn, Sapphire es enviada a inspeccionar la exguarida del equipo aqua, pero nada es como aparenta. Conoce esta aventura donde una gran lucha esta por desatarse protagonizada por los héroes de Hoenn.
1. 0-Prólogo

Oscuridad. Un olor a puerto. Estaba cerca del mar a su alrededor. Trató de mover sus manos y pies, pero estaban atadas. Definitivamente no fue buena idea investigar el ex-cuartel secreto del equipo aqua sin algún pokemon.

Sapphire estaba muy confundida, lo único que puede recordar son algunas imágenes de su viaje al ex-cuartel:  
"Luego del gran accidente que estremeció a toda la región de Hoenn gracias a los lideres del equipo aqua y magma, al fin después de 5 años,los investigadores pokemon finalmente decidieron investigar sobre estas bandas y la razón de sus pasados objetivos.  
Sapphire,hija del prof. Abedul,investigador pokemon y encargado de la investigación pokedex, fue elegida para el trabajo principal de investigar el suceso. Para su padre,sapphire era la más indicada, ya que luego de 5 años,es una joven muy experimentada con lo relacionado a la investigación proporcionando una ayuda al científico.  
La misión solo fue conocida por los científicos de hoenn y fue estrictamente prohibido difundir,de modo que los líderes de gimnasio,y cierto hijo del líder de gimnasio de Petalia, no conocerán esta noticia.  
La ganadora de todos los gimnasios aceptó sin problemas,con su orgullo y confianza en alto,se dirigió a Ciudad Calagua a buscar actividad sospechosa"  
Lo que menos puede recordar fue su entrada a la guarida. Sólo recuerda que su pokegear sonó y Rubí la llamó, preguntándole donde estaba ya que no estaba en su guarida ni en casa, y después...un golpe que volvió todo negro.  
Así debió ser como Sapphire terminó atada y en resumen, la tienen atrapada un grupo que no reconoce...  
-soldados, retiren la venda de sus ojos - dijo la persona desconocida quien posiblemente sea el líder, acto seguido, unas manos fríos recorrieron su cabeza y repentinamente volvió la luz.  
Cerró sus ojos, el estar rodeada de oscuridad provocó una dificultad para distinguir entre colores,luego de unos segundos sabía donde estaba; una habitación de cuatro paredes comunes y corrientes, con cierto toques de humedad en ellas(al parecer cerca de un puerto), lo más posible era que Sapphire seguía en la cueva del equipo aqua y no fue trasladado a un lugar lejano, no sería tan difícil escapar de ahí pero regañándose por no querer traer a uno de sus pokemon para entrar. Cajas de madera y varios tamaños acompañaban la extraña habitación, luego de inspeccionar su entorno dirigió la vista a los responsables de todo esto. No había rojo...ni tampoco azul...sus vestimentas no pertenecían a ninguno de los equipos que protagonizaron el accidente de los pokemon legendarios, en vez de eso, los responsables vestían de un tono lila, posiblemente unas cinco personas alrededor de ella y sospechaba que otras personas del mismo bando estaban alerta sobre alguna acción inesperada. Lo que llamó su atención fue la insignia que destacaba en el pecho de cada integrante del equipo misterioso, un símbolo que nunca distinguió, pero podía asegurar que no sería la primera y ultima vez que los vería...

* * *

Nombres de ciudades y próximos personajes sólo tendrán referencia al juego, me leí el manga pero se me olvidan los nombres esperó sus reviews y ansias por conocer esta historia.


	2. 1-Zed

Sapphire Pv.

Luego de mirar sorprendida al grupo que se encontraba al frente de mí, no disimulé algún temor y les dije:

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes y que hacen a...?!-

Hubiera terminado la oración, pero el "líder" del grupo(solo es una teoría) me golpeó una bofetada en mi mejilla rotando mi cabeza a un lado. El dolor era insoportable, escalofríos recorrieron toda mi cara, esta persona tenía un poder sorprendente. Lentamente volví a dirigir mi vista y en ese mismo momento el líder se acercó a mi y con brusquedad levantó mi barbilla con sus frías manos

-Aquí tu no haces las preguntas, date cuenta que estás con gente muy superior a ti, empieza a rezar porque si vuelves a faltarme el respeto estarás en graves problemas jovencita- Él me miraba con unos ojos profundos y llenos de odio mezclados con un color dorado como el amanecer. Luego de unos segundos me soltó y se dirigió a su equipo, y no importara lo mucho que enfocaba mi vista, solo podía ver los ojos de cada persona que estaba presente.

-Espero todos ustedes disfruten eso; porque tenemos en nuestras manos a la gran Sapphire, hija del Prof. Pokemon Abedul - dijo él y mis ojos se abrieron como plato - Así es querida, sabemos todo de ti no te sorprendas - continuó él y volvió a mirarme con sus ojos amenazantes, como un gran felino amenazando a su presa, levantó sus brazos y comenzó a exclamar - ¡Te damos la bienvenida Sapphire, estás presenciando a toda la gente que alguna vez te enfrentaste, solo que ahora estamos unidos! Pero...- bajó sus brazo, se acercó a mi rostro y susurró en mi oído - tal vez nos recuerdes si digo dos palabras tales como... _Aqua y Magma_ \- Estaba en shock. Al fin y al cabo, estas mugrientas ratas de alcantarilla aún no habían desaparecido, y para empeorar, formaron una alianza - ¿Sorprendida? porque yo no. No lograste conocerme pero no lo necesitas solo llámame _Zed -_ dijo "Zed" y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se volvió tenso y me agité a todos lados, como resultado recibí otra cachetada por parte de él - Tranquila perrita, solo estoy viendo cuanto has cambiado en estos años - y de repente envolvió su mano derecha en mi cuello, y con mucha facilidad me levantó del suelo donde me tenían sentada, mi respiración se volvió pesada, cada segundo fue más difícil recibir el oxigeno que me permitía vivir -Pero puedo notar que sigues teniendo esa determinación y estupidez que se conoce como justicia - Luego de eso, me lanzó como un saco y mi cuerpo impactó sobre una caja, rompiéndola en el acto. Un soldado desconocido agarró mi cabello entre los escombros y me levantó con fuerza, grité de dolor al sentir la brusquedad de mi cabello jalándose

-Awwww, ¿la putita le duele que le tiren el cabello? ¿Le molesta estar toda sucia y rasguñada? ¿Quiere que vaya por el kit de auxilios? - Luego de reír como enfermo me escupió en la cara, me soltó y caí de nuevo. Toda mi dignidad se fue volando, pensar que entrené demasiado durante años para recibir esto?!

Con mi mayor esfuerzo logré permanecer en cuclillas y cuando fue el momento perfecto salté lo más alto que pude en busca de alguna salida, por lo menos escapar por una ventana aunque me lastime el vidrio. Todo era exitoso...hasta que escucho a mi alrededor

-¡TRUENO!-

Mi reacción fue torpe y recibí directamente el potente ataque, volví a caer en una caja causando otra destrucción y causando las risas de todos, estaba levantándome nuevamente pero un peso sobre mi cabeza me devolvió al suelo, dirigí mi mirada al causante de esto pero solo pude ver un pie y los ojos de Zed mirandome.

-¿Crees que somos muy tontos para dejarte una posibilidad de escapar? Tienes suerte que no tocaste las ventanas que están rociadas con polvo veneno pero no pudiste evitar el trueno de mi Manetrict, es una pena - dijo Zed a la vez que fingía un puchero y después comenzó a reír

-¿ahora que traman? No se dan cuenta que nose pueden controlar a Kyogre y Groudon- exclamé y ellos no cambiaron sus expresiones, aún podía sentir sus miradas de burla

-Zero - Dijo Zed dirigiéndose a un soldado - trae el suero - el soldado, igual a un perrito, salió enseguida - verás Sapphire; estos cinco años fueron difíciles; como tu y Ruby ganaron esa vez y las esferas se rompieron, hace unos meses logramos encontrar restos de ambas y pensamos "tal vez si ambas esferas fueran una, el poder seria capaz de realizar cosas asombrosas y gracias a nuestros científicos hemos encontrado la solución-

El soldado que se llamaba Zero llegó sosteniendo una bandeja y unas jeringas sobre esta. Zed se acercó a mi con ambas jeringas,pero comencé a forcejear, entonces dos soldados me controlaron con golpes en mi mejilla o estómago. Zed se agachó y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente muy falsa

-Sabes? Esta jeringa que vez aquí - mostró la jeringa con un liquido morado petróleo en mi cara - aunque no lo puedas creer, esta sustancia la conseguimos gracias a los restos de las esferas roja y azul, pero aún no ha sido probada retiró la jerings y la cambió por la otra y esta, es un nuevo suero combinado con distintas sustancias que afectan los estados de los pokemon, las cuales son...somnífero...parálisis... y polvo veneno- miró con atención la sustancia dentro de la jeringa,el color de esta era de un gris e incluso podías ver líneas amarillas si mirabas detenidamente. Miré a Zed con furia y estaba a punto de patearlo, ya que a pesar de estar con ambas piernas atadas podía moverlas de todos modos) pero Zed fue más rápido y enterró la jeringa gris en mi brazo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas porque enseguida los rayos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir el dolor que experimentaba un pokemon en la parálisis, después mi cuerpo quemaba y mi cabeza dolía, las luces me estaban y los ruidos también. Y de pronto, el efecto del somnífero comenzó a expresarse. Ahora Zed me miraba curioso a mis reacciones

-Disculpa, pero no podemos permitir que sepas algo de nosotros. El Vepaso (pds de autora; veneno parálisis somnifero) no solo contiene los elementos que cambian estados, sn que posee una sustancia química que afecta el cerebro, es indica que tu memoria se verá afectada- mi visión comenzó a fallar, las voces cada vez empezaron a ser más distantes, sólo comprendí las palabras "memoria afectada", Luego sintió otro pinchazo en su brazo contrario

-Sapphire te damos la bienvenida, serás la primera en probar este experimento de las esferas, gracias por ofrecerte al ser alguien que controló una esfera. Soldados. Llevensela. Llevense a la pequeña monsrruo de papi- mis ojs ya no podían resistir, m vida pasada fue arrebata y todo por volver a ser débil, no fui capaz de defenderme siempre dependo de mis pokemon para sobrevivir ya no merezco esto, mis amigos...¿que pensaran de mi? ¿qué pensará _él_ de mi?

Sentí que algo caía de mis mejillas. Lágrimas. Ya no puedo evitarlo. Mi vida ya no será la misma...

-...salvame... ruby...- susurré antes de que todo lo que me rodea se vuelva negro.


	3. 2-Sufrir te hace más fuerte

Capitulo 2

Gracias kurayami sora por tu review espero mejorar en esta historia :)

Dato importante: he añadido una parte adicional que faltaba en mi historia

* * *

-Señor Zed- dijo un soldado acercándose al líder mientras este observaba una cámara oculta instalada en su oficina donde se observaba una nueva persona durmiendo

-Dime,soldado- dijo indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada

-Perdona si le ofendo, ¿pero no cree que sobrepaso un poco el trato con esa niñita?- un silencio incomodo(para el soldado) se formó, luego de unos segundos, el jefe comenzó a reír frenéticamente. Después Zed miró al soldado; un delgaducho hombre y enano, típicos ojos azules, vestido con el uniforme del su equipo, sus brazos eran delgados, sin ánimo, posiblemente era un soldado nuevo.

-Verás soldado, supongo que sabes el origen de este gran equipo que dentro de muy poco conquistará Hoenn,o incluso el mundo,¿cierto?- El subordinado comenzó a sudar y ponerse nervioso, mal día para elegir a este individuo en el continuó: -No te preocupes, hoy tengo un buen ánimo- exclamó, luego sonrió y continuó - lo que sucede es que...que tal si mejor cierras tus ojos para imaginar?- dirigió su mirada al soldado

-De acuerdo - el soldado cerró los ojos un poco entendía por qué pero cerrar sus ojos era un poco extraño, pero, un jefe es un jefe.

La respiración del soldado se volvió entrecortada al recibir un golpe, le mejor dicho puño, en su estómago, el nuevo cayó al suelo y tosió frenéticamente. Miró extraño a su jefe y pudo notar su expresión facial que demostraba un odio total

–¿acaso importa mi método de cuidarla?¿acaso a los científicos les importó modificar el ADN de mis pokemon en frente mío mientras los escuchaba sufrir?!– silencio total.

Zed miró al soldado unos segundos y luego dio media vuelta mirando el ventanal de su oficina

–largo de aquí,si piensas en no perder tu trabajo no quiero volver a escucharte ni verte en mi oficina–

El soldado dudó qué hacer, luego de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido se levantó y salió rápidamente cerrando con el menor ruido posible la puerta

–otra vez estos recuerdos me invaden...– Zed abrió un cajón de su escritorio y luego de rebuscar sacó un marco de foto son muchos diseños, acarició el vidrio y lo volvió a dejar en el cajón justo al momento que recibió una llamada y se fue.

Un leve resplandor de hizo presente fuera del ventanal,luego de emitir un leve brillo el cajón se abrió mostrando la imagen enmarcada de un niño de unos 8 años sonriendo junto a sus pokemon pelipper, staryu, manetric y mudkip en un radiante campo junto a un cielo brillante y despejado. El resplandor emitió una leve risa, volvió a emitir un brillo que cerró el cajón y desapareció.

 **Pov. Ruby**

No importaba lo mucho que pensara y explote mi cabeza,debía encontrar la causa de esto.

Sapphire está en problemas. Estoy seguro de ello. Yo sé que debí estar loco; ya no es la misma niña que decidí proteger en el incidente de Groudon y Kyogre, ella es capaz de cuidarse sola...  
Pero,el único problema...ni siquiera se qué sucedió o qué estaba haciendo o dónde está.  
Después de muchos esfuerzos armé valor y decidí usar mi pokegear.  
Hace unos minutos mi decisión original era no causar un alboroto y ser capaz de resolverlo pero después de recibir tantas veces el mismo mensaje de mi pokegear:  
"Lo sentimos,este dispositivo no se encuentra disponible"  
La desesperación me invadió y sólo necesitaba decirle a su único familiar directo

_beep...beep...beep...Ruby?—  
—prof. birch! que bueno que contesta— respondí un poco nervioso —lamento la demora pero ciertos proyectos e investigaciones llaman al deber, y dime...como estás? tienes algo que contar sobre la po...—

—profesor necesito su ayuda,es urgente y no es sobre la pokedex— luego de una pausa y respirar dije serio al teléfono —¿donde está sapphire?—

Luego de un silencio incomodo noté un aire de nerviosismo proveniente de la voz del profesor —es...este...bueno...no-no lo se jejej,está niña tan aventurera y libre que nunca se dónde está ajajaja—

—profesor— le contesté con mi mayor seriedad —sapphire puede estar en problemas—me detuve un poco y continué —yo estoy seguro que sabe en donde está o a donde fue y no me lo quiere decir. Llamé a sapphire hace...— miré mi reloj —45 minutos, estaba todo bien hasta que perdí la señal con ella,en serio necesito saber donde está profesor—

Él profesor mantuvo silencio unos segundos y respondió: —Ruby tu no debes preocuparte,Sapphire esta bien, solo le pedí que vaya por unas cosas—

—unas cosas... ¿y cuales de suponen que son esas cosas? Si sapphire estuviera "buscando" esas cosas,su pokegear no estaría apagado hasta este momento!— sin darme cuenta,subí mi tono de voz hasta el nivel donde la gente a mi alrededor me miraba y si, en ciudad Portual hay mucha gente

—Ruby...está bien te lo diré; Sapphire fue a una misión de investigación. Ella misma aprobó que no debíamos decirte solo los científicos más importantes lo saben—

—Pe-pero ¿por que? ¿que misión es tan importante que ho no debía saber? profesor necesito que me diga!— el temor de algo muy malo inundaba mi corazón mi alma y todo

—Sapphire...fue a la ex-guarida de equipo aqua en busca de alguna actividad, se fue sin sus pokemon confiando que nada malo sucederá...Ruby? ¿estás ahí?—

Ex-guarida del equipo aqua...luego de tanto tiempo y no fue capaz de decirme y pedirme ayuda...ella solo...se confió.  
Sin pensar ni dudar, me dirigí a ciudad Calagua en busca de respuestas.

* * *

 **Pov. Sapphire**

Una luz muy brillante cegaba mi vista... luego de acostumbrarme pude notar donde estaba.  
Me encontraba en un gran bosque,iluminado por un radiante sol y el sonido de los pokemon que habitaban aquí. Toda mi perspectiva era más baja, aquellos arboles que podría trepar se veían enormes y sentía una leve pizca de miedo en mi interior.  
Comencé a escuchar risas provenientes de todos lados con un tono burlesco lo cual mientras más me molestaba,más fuertes eran las risas. Mis oídos no soportaban más estaba a punto de gritar hasta que sentí una mano apoyándose en mi hombro derecho y lo vi. Ruby estaba mirándome preocupado con su mirada de un adolescente de 16 años que cada día me enamora más

—¿ estás bien?— me dijo él con su expresión de preocupación que me hizo estremecer

—claro que estoy bien...no te...preocupes— mientras más hablaba más me sorprendía de mi propia voz; era más aguda, más infantil. No podía entender que sucedía y por inercia apoyé mis manos en mi cabeza, las cuales quité enseguida al notar que en vez de sentir mi cabello mis manos hicieron contacto con un género, luego miré mis manos que eran muy pequeñas y me percaté que estaba usando unas mangas largas rosadas con vuelos en las muñecas e instintivamente mire mi vestimenta. Estaba vestida igual que aquel accidente donde mostré mi miedo y lloré como una tonta. Ruby me seguía mirando dudoso sobre mis acciones, estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido por un gran rugido proveniente del bosque, ambos miramos sorprendidos hacia alrededor y enseguida, un Salamance de un tamaño descomunal apareció ahuyentando a cualquier pokemon a su distancia lanzando fuego a donde quiera.

El temor comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo, el gran pokemon estaba furioso sin percatarse de la presencia de Ruby y de mí. Mis pensamientos fueron adivinados por el pokemon que justo volteó encontrándose con mi mirada asustada,¡¿en serio tanta mala suerte?! oh si

Mi determinación para pelear me hizo pensar en buscar a mis pokemon, pero no importó lo mucho que busqué en mis ropas o en algún lugar cerca de donde aparecí, no estaban en ninguna parte y de la nada ese mismo miedo recorrió toda mi columna de aquel día que invaden mis pesadillas, y recordé que Ruby estaba a mi lado entonces traté de llamar su atención

—Ruby,¿¡qué hacemos?!— respondí asustada a la vez que iba a apoyar mi mano en el hombro de Ruby, lo cual me asustó al no sentir su brazo ni su presencia, mire hacia todos lados y vi que Ruby se alejaba tranquilamente en sentido contrario a Salamance, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, solo miraba su silueta que en realidad parecía un espejismo mientras más se alejaba y más me asustaba al estar sola mientras Salamance me veía como su presa, lo necesitaba más que a cualquier persona y él solamente se dio vuelta y se iba sin importarle, lagrimas comenzaron a caer en mis mejillas y le grité con todas mis fuerzas

—¡Ruby! ¿¡por qué haces esto?!—

Esperé asustada unos segundos y Ruby se detuvo, se dio vuelta lentamente y mi temor empeoró; su cara estaba toda dañada, deformada, sucia, sus ojos rubies solo eran unas esferas blancas, sin vida, solo fingiendo ser alguien normal, me dedicó una sonrisa, la más horrible que pude ver en mi vida con sus labios rotos, con heridas, y costras que ya estaban por salirse y sus dientes ya no eran esos blancos perfectos, solo podía distinguir un tono verde dentro de sus labios

—¿Para qué ayudarte? Ni siquiera sé quien eres, solo una estupida niña— dijo él y comenzó a reirse a la vez que miraba aterrada como su cuerpo se derretía de la misma forma que una vela en una horrible noche, de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba y al girar hacia mi espalda todo sucedió con una gran velocidad

Ahora estaba en el suelo afirmando mi cabeza mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, el Salamance había desaparecido después de golpearme con sus garras y dejar una herida profunda en mi frente la cual me atormentaba y no dejaba de llorar y gritar.  
Reaccioné al pensar en todo mi entrenamiento; todos esos días donde sufría y solo trataba de ignorar ese dolor pensando en lo fuerte que debía ser. Al recordar esto me trate de calmar y abrí lentamente mis ojos pero solo pude ver unos segundos y darme cuenta que la sangre derramada estaba infectando mi ojo izquierdo. Con mi mayor fuerza de voluntad, abrí mis ojos aguantando el ardor para saber en donde estaba en este momento, mi vista era roja a través de mi ojo izquierdo pero segundo a segundo comencé a ver azul desde mi ojo derecho, no podía distinguir donde estaba, mis ojos ardían pero no entendía por qué no se podían cerrar a mi voluntad, mi resistencia se acabó y comencé a gritar de nuevo por el dolor que ya no pude aguantar, trataba y trataba pero mis parpados no reaccionaban.

De la nada, sentí un rasguño en mi espalda, seguida de otra en mi pierna derecha, luego otra en mi brazo derecho, y asi en cada parte de mi cuerpo que me dañaba cada vez con mayor desprecio. No entendía nada esto me estaba destrozando, gritaba suplicando ayuda pero nadie me respondía, escuchaba mi eco cada vez más cerca de mí, desesperada gritaba con mayor fuerza que alguien me ayudara, pero grande fue mi sorpresa a escuchar un gran rugido seguido de otro muy similar que trataba de igualar el poder al anterior rugido, no necesité meditar para saber quienes eran los causantes de estos sonidos

Groudon y Kyogre

En ese mismo momento mi corazón comenzó a doler y mis brazos ardían, grité con todas mis fuerzas el dolor que sentía, nadie me ayudaba, tal vez alguien se estaba burlando de mí disfrutando como sufría con todo este acto de crueldad, mi corazón estaba destrozado, aniquilado, extrujado, todo era vacío para mí, mi mente solo pensaba en el dolor, el gritar ya me hacia perder la noción del tiempo, el escuchar mis gritos era mi única compañía mientras los rasguños en mi cuerpo seguían, del mismo modo que mi corazon y mis brazos que me destrozaban todo mi cuerpo, solo esperaba un milagro

* * *

 **Pov. Normal**

Una niña de unos 15-16 estaba acostada en el piso de una habitación sin ventanas ni una pared llamativa, más alla de las paredes una de estas 4 era un vidrio irreconocible para la persona que se encontraba adentro y le permitía espiar al encerrado, un soldado de rango inferior observaba aburrido a la joven dormida que se encontraba de igual forma hace unas horas, su estado médico no presentaba anomalías, pero no se sentía pacifico ya que su jefe le ordenó informar el momento que el "fenómeno" ocurra, pero el seguía sin entender Un ruido de unas pulsaciones( provenientes de la chica) lentamente comenzaron a acelerar y pulsar más rápido, el soldado observó impresionada la pulsación del corazon de la chica, luego de esto la niña comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en el piso, era hora de llamar

Anunció a todo el personal encargado del estado fisico de la prisionera incluido su jefe, en menos de un minuto todos aquellos cientificos, biólogos de gran importancia en el equipo malvado se hicieron presentes seguidos de su jefe que entró preocupado pero a la vez con una sonrisa malevola de oreja a oreja. Tosos prestaron atención a la víctima de su experimento que gritaba y se movía frenéticamente en el piso, y de un segundo a otro simbolos rojos y azules comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo. Uno de los cientificos impactados miró al profesor y muy asustado le dijo:

—¡Señor! ¡La está dañando! ¡La sustancia esta haciendo efecto en sus sueños y pesadillas, si no hacemos algo no estaremos preparados para enfrentar a esta monstruo! ¡todavía faltan pruebas para estar moralmente preparados!— y sin avisar tocó un botón rojo con un "emergencia" escrito en el centro, lo que activó un dulce aroma que se esparció por toda la habitación de la chica y provocó que sus gritos de desesperación, al igual que sus movimientos, comenzaran a disminuir.

Justo cuando la niña se relajó y siguió durmiendo, el profesor sintió un gran golpe que lo empujó hacia una pared e impacto en ella dejando un doble daño en su cuerpo además de su estomago, ahora tenía dolor en su espalda.

Miró a su jefe confundido, al causante del dolor, que le golpeó sin consideración mandando a volar al individuo y dejándolo impactado

-nunca vuelvas a actuar sin mi permiso — dijo el líder, relajó su mano y se fue de la habitación, dejando a todos asustados por la actitud de su jefe.

Los cientificos ayudaron a su compañero a estabilizarse, luego miraron a la niña, que dormía con una expresión relajada, pero si prestabas atención podías observar leves temblores y coloraciones roja/azul en su piel por unos segundos, la actividad de la sustancia comenzaba a manifestarse.


	4. 3-El accidente

Aquí he vuelto,sería bueno que dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones con respecto a mi fanfic, algún comentario o recomendación me servirá mucho en un futuro gracias :)

* * *

Un gran silbido se hacia presente en las afueras de ciudad portual. Luego de unos segundos un gran pokemon volador apareció entre los bosques, sus grandes alas agitaban las hojas de los árboles y un grito significativo suyo hizo eco en el bosque.

Al ver quién le llamó, miró curioso que no fuese su entrenadora y que él sepa como llamarlo, pero no quería decir que no le simpatizaba, se acercó a él, dando algunas caricias y recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte del chico. Pasados unos segundos, se volvió serio y miró al coordinador preocupado "¿donde esta mi maestra?" se decía él.

—Tranquilo Pilo— dijo Ruby acariciando su lomo, no dijo nada por unos momentos y continuó —necesito que me ayudes a llegar a ciudad Calagua, Sapphire no ha dado señales hace más de una hora y no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que ella está en la guarida del team aqua— al decir esto, el Tropius se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras "¿Cómo?¿Por qué lo hizo?¿Por qué no me dijeron?"

El pokemon se dejó confiar por el coordinador y permitió que suba a su lomo mientras este le agradecía y le acariciaba sus alas, luego se preparó, dio un grito, y se elevo a los aires con su mente enfocada solamente en su entrenadora

 **Pov. Ruby**

Ya llevábamos cerca de dos horas desde que partimos de ciudad Portual y mis nervios se acumulaban cada segundo llegando a extremos donde estoy actualmente tiritando y moviendo mucho mi pie. Ya comencé a relajarme cuando comenzamos a ver el gran centro comercial de la ciudad y mis nervios me invadían el cuerpo, mi única meta es estar con ella pero mi enojo y desesperación me dejó sin un plan previo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de descender pude notar algo que no se distinguió desde lejos: Un humo proveniente de una cueva en las afueras de la ciudad y cerca de la orilla que impresionaba a toda persona que se encontrara cerca. Bajamos con pilo en la playa para contemplar la entrada a la cueva totalmente deformada, al parecer no era una entrada muy notoria, pero ignoré este suceso y me fije en las muchas pisadas que se encontraban en los rincones de la ex-guarida. Concluí que la desaparición de Sapphire no fue cosa rara, sino que debió entrar sin saber que aún existía actividad de uno de los equipos, y lo peor es que yo no estuve ni tampoco sus pokemon para ayudarla

Repentinamente, la pokeball de Zuzu se agitó y se liberó de la capsula, miré sorprendido su acción sin entender que hacía; olfateaba el perímetro a la vez que movía sus radares en su cabeza y miraba preocupado el mar, y luego de unos segundos corrió al mar y se lanzó desapareciendo en el océano.

Aún seguía sin entender que acababa de hacer Zuzu, no era momento para nadar, debía buscar una forma de entrar a ese lugar infestado de humo negro, se podía escuchar la alarma de los bomberos a lo lejos, la gente que se encontraba mirando observaron cómo llegaban los encargados de apagar el fuego. Sacaron sus pokemon necesarios para esta misión y se aventuraron a disminuir este humo y posible fuego que se encuentre dentro, mientras yo no comprendía cómo estaba tan calmado y únicamente mirando la situación.

Un chapoteo seguido de otro llamó mi atención y fijé mi vista al océano, donde Zuzu aparecía entre las olas cargando algo entre sus brazos y mientras más se acercaba, más aumentaba mi temor al comenzar a distinguir lo que Zuzu traía, corrección, a quién traía.

Mi corazón se detuvo por completo al presenciar su estado; Zuzu la trajo empapada, con su cara muy pálida, su expresión me demostraba dolor y sufrimiento, estaba llena de rasguños, heridas, moretones y sus ropas rasgadas.

Tuve suerte que la gente comenzó a irse y seguir con su rutina, de modo que no se fijaron que apareció una sobreviviente. Debía llevarla a su casa con urgencia, o peor aún, un doctor ya que le comenzó a salir sangre desde un costado de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo llamé a Pilo, este llegó veloz y quedó impactado al ver las condiciones de Sapphire, subí con ella lo más rápido que pude a la vez que guardaba a Zuzu en su pokeball y le susurraba un "gracias" desde el fondo de mi interior.

La observé muy preocupado todavía en su inconsciencia, miré con más atención descubriendo otras heridas, mayores moretones, rasguños en su espalda, sus mejillas, y en sus muñecas se podía distinguir que tenían un color rojo que decía claramente "estaba atada"

Preocupado más que nada en el físico se me había olvidado por completo ver su salud, solo me bastó acercar mi mano cerca de su nariz para asustarme al ver que ella no respiraba

—¡Sapphire!— fue lo único que pude articular y comencé a pujar en su pecho para ayudarla a volver en si. No era de los mejores ni tampoco de los peores pero al ver que no reaccionaba mis mejillas se volvieron rojas al pensar que tendría que usar el plan B.

¡Que importaba! Comencé a darle respiración boca a boca con mi cara toda roja; 5 años mintiendo sobre mi amnesia para protegerla me hizo pensar en ella cada día más, al punto donde solo veía sus labios con ganas de besarla y ahora estaba haciendo contacto con ella por una emergencia, no me sorprende que este tan rojo.

Justo cuando iba a seguir, su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a toser escupiendo agua, un liquido recorrían mis mejillas y noté que mis lagrimas no se resistieron, estuve a punto de perder a la chica que me embobada con sus ojos zafiros y que nunca me dejaba de gustar. Sapphire se relajó y siguió en su sueño respirando tranquila y yo también pude relajarme, mirando hacia donde nos llevaba Pilo para ayudar a nuestro ser querido, después de un rato comprendí a donde ibamos y saqué mi pokegear

—beep...beep...beep...¿ruby?¿estás bien?— preguntó el profesor Birch, quien únicamente se necesitaba escuchar para saber que estaba preocupado

—Si profesor estoy bien...— me detuve unos segundos, respiré profundamente y continué — pero necesito que vaya al hospital de Ciudad malvalona...ella no está bien—

* * *

Un poco breve lo sé donde solo nos enfocamos en Ruby y sus ganas por encontrar a Sapphire

Para resumir un poco:

-Pasaron 5 años desde el gran incidente en Hoenn donde ambos ( Ruby y Sapphire) confesaron lo que sentían el uno al otro, pero Ruby posee "amnesia" de modo que no recuerda aquel suceso (pura mentira)

\- Sapphire tuvo la misión de inspeccionar la ex-guarida del equipo Aqua, esa que está en la orilla de ciudad Calagua para aquellos que jugaron el juego, y decidió ir sin sus pokemons...bueno 5 años sin actividad era de confiar que ya no había nadie

-En realidad la guarida seguía en funcionamiento y Sapphire descubrió que aquel grupo de vestimenta morada, lila o como le quieran llamar era una fusión de los equipos que alguna vez causaron el desastre, también conoció a Zed; el jefe de este equipo que aún no se da a conocer. La pokedex holder es utilizada y humillada por esta organización, cuando esta por debilitarse recibe una extraña inyección que al parecer posee restos de las esferas roja y azul que traería efectos secundarios a su vida siendo ella como alguien que dominó una de estas joyas un objetivo de prueba

-Ahora Ruby entra en acción logrando encontrar a Sapphire en muy mal estado, pero sin que nadie sepa, los efectos de la extraña inyección comienzan a presentarse, ¿Que pasará ahora?


	5. 4-El despertar

Era medio día en Ciudad malvalona, toda la gente vivía un día normal comprando mercadería, visitando el casino o desafiando el gimnasio de la ciudad. En nueva Malvalona una gran cantidad de niños disfrutaban el día jugando entre ellos y pokemons.

Si nos adentramos en un edificio titulado "hospital" se pueden encontrar muchas habitaciones, pero una en especial que tenía una vista a la ciudad y sus ventanas abiertas, se encontraba una joven durmiendo y vendada en un gran porcentaje de su cuerpo. La habitación era sencilla hasta que pasaron unas horas de la llegada de la paciente y se inundó de globos y carteles que digan "espero te recuperes" alrededor de la sala. En una silla situada cerca de la cama, había una bata blanca, un poco deteriorada y bordada con el nombre de -Profesor Birch- en un bolsillo de la prenda, el investigador se encontraba discutiendo con aquellas visitas para ver quién seguía en la lista, la entrenadora ya llevaba 3 días sin despertar y para todos los conocidos era una gran preocupación, de modo que cada día y hora la visitaban para contemplar si ya había despertado.

Uno de estos visitantes se encontraba en muy mal estado sentado en la sala de espera; estaba con ojeras descomunales, su cabello desordenado y su rostro indicaba que llevaba días sin irse del hospital y esperar deseperado que su amiga volviera a estar consciente.

—Bueno...— respondió el prof. Birch, dio un bostezo y continuó — Me he quedado con Sapphire toda la noche como su familiar directo, ahora que son las 12 de la tarde es momento que cada uno la visite por media hora, ¿esta bien?— al terminar, todos los asistentes en la sala asintieron, excepto uno que ya estaba más que distraido y nos referimos a la misma persona que ha pasado días en el hospital.

El profesor levantó un cuaderno observando el orden de cada visitante y revisando si todos estaban presentes, el orden era así:

1\. Wallce y Winona

2\. Presidente Devon y Steven Stone

3\. Dex holders Johto acompañados de Esmerald

4\. Roxanne y Flannery representando a los líderes de gimnasio que no pudieron asistir

5\. Dex holders de Sinnoh

6\. Dex holders de Kanto, acompañados de Wally

El profesor dio la autorización para que fueran los primeros en la lista, Wallace y Winona se levantaron de sus asientos, y fueron a la sala de la joven

Los turnos fueron pasando con las horas, algunos salían con caras tristes, otros indiferentes y otros resistiendo las lágrimas debido al estado de Sapphire, pero donde todos más prestaron atención fue a la entrada de Ruby

* * *

 **Pov. Ruby**

El unico sonido que se pudo escuchar en la sala fue cuando cerré la puerta y la actividad en la ciudad. Me acerqué con lentitud a su cama, pensando en otro día donde la veo descansar, donde me lamento de no protegerla ni preocuparme.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama y la miré dormir. Su rostro sigue descansando, no abre sus ojos y cada día me asusto más que Sapphire este en coma y yo no haya sido capaz de despedirme de ella, ni tampoco decirle toda la verdad y los secretos que le escondí durante tanto tiempo.  
Me acerqué más a su rostro y le acaricié su cabello, rozando sus vendas en un costado de su cabeza estremeciendome al recordar esas vendas que protegían mi herida del Salamance aquella vez.

No me habría dado cuenta que la máquina que medía los latidos de Sapphire comenzaron a acelerar si ella no se hubiese movido bruscamente hacia todos lados. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desactivé la maquina para no llamar la atención y tener que esperar a que los doctores la revisen y me dejen entrar otra vez.

De un momento a otro, su expresión era igual en aquel momento que Zuzu la encontró; sufrimiento. Al verla en esas condiciones lo único que pude pensar y hacer fue sostener sus manos y decir su nombre asustado esperando que se relajara y se recupere. Pasaban los segundos y de la nada comenzó a hablar dormida

—¡No por favor!...¡no lo hagan!...¿¡qué quieren de mi?!...¡no lo maten!...¡RUBY NOO!— al escuchar esto mi corazón se aceleró al pensar qué soñaba Sapphire y además que yo estaba en su sueño. Sus gritos seguían llamándome, yo sin poder hacer nada solo sostenía sus manos con todas mis fuerzas pero en menos de tres segundos la fuerza se invirtió y ella me apretaba sus manos con el mayor dolor que tuve en mi vida a la vez que lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

—¡DEVUELVEMELO!...¡TRAELO DE VUELTA!...¿¡POR QUÉ?!...¡NO LE HAGAN ESO!...¡FUEGO NO!— Justo en ese momento sus brazos se movieron tanto que me apartaron de la cama y cayendo de mi silla y en ese mismo instante Sapphire abrió sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y a la vez gritó:

—¡RUBY!—

Silencio total. La miré impactado volviendo a ver sus ojos zafiros llenos de lágrimas. Pestañeó unos segundos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su inconsciente

—do...donde estoy?— logró decir ella con una voz muy agotada y me indicó que era mi momento de actuar, entonces comencé a levantarme y a la vez que levantaba la silla llamé su atención

—Volviste a casa Sapphire...— ella se dio vuelta siguiendo el sonido de mi voz y nuestras miradas se encontraron: mi mirada sorprendida y su mirada indefensa todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Ruby...— fue lo único que pudo decir, sus lágrimas volvieron a salir y después todo sucedió en un instante. Sapphire se levantó sin importar sus heridas y se lanzó a mis brazos a llorar. Yo aún no era capaz de actuar, ella que era tan salvaje, fuerte y orgullosa no estaba en este momento, mi corazón me hizo recordar aquella Sapphire tímida, dócil y tierna que alguna vez conocí. Poco a poco fui devolviendo su abrazo hasta entregarme completamente y llorar con ella.

—todo era tan real...snif snif...voy de sueño en sueño viendo cosas terribles del desastre climático, mi familia, amigos y tu sufriendo mietras yo no podía hacer nada...era horrible— logró decir ella seguido de llantos. Comencé a acariciar su cabello a la vez que la tomaba en mis brazos, la dejaba con cuidado en su cama y me sentaba a su lado sin soltar el abrazo.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, el profesor decidió otorgarme el tiempo de visita hasta la noche cuando era su turno de quedarse con su hija, así que transcurridas unas horas el sol comenzó a esconderse. Estabamos en silencio concentrado en la mente de cada uno hasta que Sapphire rompió el silencio

—Ruby, ¿cómo llegué aqui y por qué estoy vendada?— Dudé un poco si responderle con toda la verdad, pero un vacío me recorría mi estómago y no entendía cómo pero me sentía mal en seguir mintiendo a la persona más importante que casi pierdo en mi vida

—Se que sonará fuerte, pero no quiero ocultarte cosas...— no hablé por unos segundos, ordené mi mente y continué — Hace tres días, te llamé para preguntar dónde estabas y de la nada la señal se perdió, llamé y llamé pero ya no aguanté y llamé a tu padre; me contó la verdad sobre tu paradero, llevabas tiempo sin responder o dar una señal así que fui enseguida a la ex-guarida del equipo Aqua para ir a buscarte, el único problema es que encontré la cueva hecha un desastre y salía humo por todos lados. Zuzu salió de su pokeball, se sumergió al agua y apareció contigo en sus brazos; estabas en malas condiciones, llena de moretones, sangre, tus ropas rasgadas y rasguños por todos lados. Ese mismo día te traje acá, al hospital de Malvalona y desde entonces no habías despertado—

El cuerpo de Sapphire estaba tenso, noté que su mirada se fijaba en algún lugar indefinido de la sala procesando la información que le di, pasaron unos minutos sin que alguno hablara

—Yo...no puedo recordar bien— respondió ella y la miré sorprendido— No sé por qué...sólo veo imágenes borrosas...puedo recordar la cueva y tu llamada... pero desde ahí hay cosas muy borrosas...recuerdo a una persona que no conocía... usaba algo morado con un símbolo extraño al igual que las otras personas...yo...n-no puedo...aarrrgghh!—Sapphire comenzó a afirmar su cabeza y moverse de un lado a otro mientras yo miraba preocupado su reacción

—Sa-Sapphire relajate...te debiste golpear la cabeza y afectó tus recuerdos, no te preocupes— y levanté su rostro con mis manos, pero me sorprendí bastante. En una fracción de segundo juré ver sus ojos de un morado intenso, pero pestañeó y sus ojos zafiros regresaron. Tomé eso como una imaginación mía por el cansancio y la abracé —Ahora todo esta bien, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti en especial yo que no podía superar ese momento cuando te encontramos...en serio me preocupé — mis lágrimas volvieron a salir sin control, cada segundo la recordaba y me deprimía, pero a la vez lloraba de felicidad al verla despierta y sin problemas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ambos miramos, revelando a todos aquellos que visitaron a Sapphire y a su padre observando impactados que Sapphire despertó y en unos minutos, la sala estaba repleta de gente abrazando a Sapphire y preguntando cómo estaba y qué sucedió, de modo que les aclaré la historia personalmente mientras ella descansaba. El doctor revisó su estado, cambió sus vendas y determinó que podría salir del hospital en una semana pero con reposo en casa durente unos días acompañados de medicamentos y una alimentación especial.

Cada día que la iba a visitar, habían momentos donde me contaba sus sueños para desahogarse y ayudarla a que solo eran ilusiones de su ás, Sapphire le solicitó a su padre que descanse y no tenga la necesidad de cuidarla a dormir de modo que comenzaron a surgir los problemas en esa semana

* * *

Cuando ya quedaban 3 días el doctor llamó al padre y al "novio" de la paciente y ante eso solo pude deducir que se refería a mí, entonces acompañé al profesor tan rojo como el cabello de Silver recibiendo unas risitas de parte del profesor.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina nos encontramos con la enfermera personal de Sapphire que la ayudaba con sus necesidades cada día , el doctor le dio un saludo grato, se sentó en silla personal y levantó una carpeta que decía "Sapphire Birch" en un costado

—Bueno caballeros— comenzó él a la vez que ojeaba los archivos de la carpeta— Debo admitir que la paciente ha mejorado de buena forma; hay leves moretones y rasguños que ya desparecieron, ese corte profundo que hay en su frente va mejorando y a su vez, algún dolor que presenciaba antes la joven es nulo, solo necesita volver a correr por ahi y sus huesos volverán a estar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no se preocupe que es normal y común en gente que no es sedentaria—

—Entonces todo va de maravilla— El profesor se levantó, estrechó su mano con el doctor muy alegre y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta— Ya solo quedan tres días para que mi hija se sienta mucho mejor, asi que doctor se lo agradezco— Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta pero la enfermera comentó algo que nos llamó la atención

—Los llamamos aqui por un problema que presento con la paciente—

El padre de Sapphire retrocedió lentamente, se volvió a sentar y decidió no decir más. La enfermera sacó un control de un bolsillo y prendió un televisor sencillo y no tan llamativo, presentando la imagen de la maquina de latidos de Sapphire quemada.

—La mañana siguiente que la joven durmió sola encontré esto quemado y yo sorprendida le pregunté a ella si sabía quién fue o admitir que fue ella con la condición que no me enojaba, pero solo recibí el mismo asombro de su parte. Ella no recuerda quemar la máquina en algún momento, de modo que cambiamos la máquina, decidimos enceder la cámara de seguridad en la segunda noche y se grabó esto—

La enfermera tocó un botón del control y en el televisor apareció el cuarto de Sapphire, ella estaba durmiendo y el lugar estaba oscuro. Pasaron unos segundos y de la nada Sapphire se levantó de su cama, observó la maquina que estaba en funcionamiento, le apuntó con su brazo y el cable salió del enchufe pulverizado. Luego, ella volvió a sentarse y siguió durmiendo

—¿Co-cómo pa...?— pregunté muy impactado pero fui interrumpido por la enfermera que alzó su mano extendida interpretada como un "esperen un momento". Volvimos a fijar la atención a Sapphire dormida y mientras más veíamos más nos preocupábamos; Ella estaba durmiendo tranquila pero luego de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras pasaban los segundos de la grabación se movía con mayor brusquedad, sus labios se abrían dando un indicio de gritos ya que la cámara no tenía sonido. El vídeo comenzó a volverse borroso, un destello rojo y azul se presentó la habitación y la enfermera pausó el vídeo.

—Cuando vi el vídeo no pude creer lo que grabó, esos destellos eran totalmente desconocidos para la niña, buscamos en su habitación sin encontrar nada que haya emitido esa luz. Debo disculparme porque la noche siguiente sucedió esto— la enfermera abrió un cajón de la sala, sacó una caja y la dejó a nuestra vista a la vez que sacaba su tapa oara revelar lo que alguna vez se pudo llamar cámara.

* * *

 **Pov. Normal**

Esa misma noche, la ventana de la habitación de Sapphire estaba levemente abierta. Pasados unos minutos, esta comenzó a abrirse más sin razón alguna, moviendo las cortinas por la brisa y mostrando unos ojos dorados mirando como un felino a la joven durmiente. El dueño de aquellos ojos miraba a su experimento que logró escapar hace unos días con rencor y determinación, y recordando ese momento

 _flashback, hace una semana..._

En una localización secreta, se encontraba un equioo en busca de la venganza, con una nueva alianza y nuevas metas que cumplir.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la alteración de su prisionera cuando volvió a ser llamado para verla una vez más.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, la joven estaba despierta y retorciéndose en el suelo, gritando con un gran dolor

—¿Qué le sucede?— Preguntó indiferente a su subordinado que la vigilaba

—Desde que despertó dice que le duele mucho el estómago, cosas como "me siento mal", "por favor necesito un baño". Pero no sé que hacer y decidí llamarle— miré su expresión de nerviosismo y traté de buscar alguna idea para tranquilizar la situación,pasaron unos segundos y me opté por hablar

—Bueno soldado, no crees que es normal eso? todos tenemos esa necesidad y no hay un baño en ese lugar, llevala y vigila toda acción que haga

 _Fin flashback_

Ese fue su peor error, según entendió de testigos, la joven logró desatarse con algún objeto dentro del baño, disimulando que seguía atada salió, creó un escape y cuando ya la tenían aprisionada en el cuarto de máquinas, dio un gran golpe al ge erador principal, logrando una gran explosión y creando la distracción perfecta para escapar por alguna ventana de vidrio y saltando al mar.

Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a entrar con máximo sigilo, mirando a la chica que ya la tenía catalogada como "impaciente" y "tenaz"

* * *

 **Pov. Sapphire**

Cada noche era peor a la otra, mis sueños no me dejaban dormir al ser tam realistas y terribles, cada malana despierto con un grito y llena de sudor, me cuesta disimular mi falta de sueño y solo puedo contarle a Ruby sobre mis pesadillas

Ahora, estoy en medio de la batalla de Groudon y Kyogre, mirando el odio que poseen al otro. Cada unos se preparaba para su ataque final, pero justo unos segundos antes cambiaron su objetivo, y ambos me apuntaron y dispararon sus ataques. Sin pensar o reacxionar, recibí aquellos poderes y el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, solo pude pensar en cerrar los ojos, y de la nada el dolor se fue.

Abrí mis ojos y ahora estaba rodeada de paredes rocosas, traté de moverme pero mis brazos estaban unidos a la pared atando mis muñecas y tobillos por unos anillos. Cuando enfoco mi vista al frente, aparece un extraño ser que solamente podía ver sus ojos dorados, de uno de sus brazos sacó una extraña esfera y comenzó a decir con una extrala voz ronca

—Tu eres la única encargada de controlar a la grandes bestias de Hoenn, tu poder ya está a punto de eclosionar en ti y ahora solo viene la parte final— Él comenzó a acercarse con su esfera en mano que tenía unos destellos dentro de varios colores, miraba aterrada el objeto sintiendo un gran poder que me transmitía en mi interior. Cuando el extraño sujeto estaba a una distancia prudente, soltó la esfera y esta comenzó a levitar y acercarse a mí.

Me moví hacia todos lados, tratando de escapar de esto, esa esfera me traía un al presentimiento pero la sangre de mi cuerpo decía loc ontrario, mi mente comenzaba a escuchar rugidos llenos de ansiedad y emoción, y cuando menos lo esperé, no había vuelta atrás, mi consciencia se volvió negra.


	6. 5-Cuando nada podía salir peor

Siguiente capitulo :D, espero sus reviews y comentarios sobre el fic pprque todos hace una ayuda futura

* * *

 **Pov. Ruby**

Ya era un poco tarde pero parecía que esta reunión nunca acabaría.

Wallace y Winona organizaron una reunión entre todos aquellos que visitamos a Sapphire para relajarnos y celebrar que todo salió sin problemas en Ciudad Arborada...era lo que todos pensaban menos el profesor y yo.

Después de las inesperadas noticias de la enfermera, lo único que hago es pensar y perderme en mi mente, llamando la atención de algunos. Ahora que ya se acercaba la media noche, el tema de conversación se había ido y no sabíamos qué hablar, estaba a punto de pensar en aquel video hasta que Blue-senpai me habló.

—Oye Ruby,¿cómo van las cosas con Sapphire?— gracias a su comentario, los demás comenzaron a mirarme diciendo "uuuuuuuuhhhh" y el calor se subió a mi cara.

—No sé a que te refieres, ella es mi amiga— logré responder desviando mi mirada hacia un lado.

—Aww vamos Ruby— Respondió de nuevo Blue-senpai— Ya no debes negarlo más si han pasado 5 años y es raro que no recuerdes esa confesión todavía — y todos comenzaron a asentir con respecto a la opinión de Blue.

Bueno, luego de 5 años ha sido difícil disimular aquella amnesia pero cada día comienzo a temer que la puedo perder, Blue-senpai está en lo correcto, a pesar de tener 20 años y yo 16 no le niego su palabra (por región nos llevamos por 2 años comenzando por los de Kanto que tienen 20, seguidos de Johto con 18, nosotros de Hoenn con 16 y los dex holders de Sinnoh con 14).

Solté un bufido y todos se alegraron que ya no podía mentirles.

—Ha sido difícil, en especial esta ocasión que estuve a punto de perderla...Pero, no me siento preparado para protegerla y alegrarla— comencé a mirar el suelo a la vez que la gran mayoría me imitaba o miraban con pena mi í una mano en mi hombro y al ver al dueño me encontré con la mirada de Winona.

—Ruby, no debes tener miedo, todo este tiempo Sapphire comienza a deprimirse, esa sonrisa que tenía antes que se enterara de tu supuesta amnesia está desapareciendo. De lo que estoy segura es que todavía tienes la oportunidad de contarle la verdad y explicarle de tus miedos— me dijo ella al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón Ruby— escuché de Wallace y lo miramos— Ustedes tenían apenas 11 años y ahora que han pasado 5 años han adquirido una mayor madurez y que te pueden ayudar a tomar decisiones y confiar más en ti mismo es cosa de tomar val...—

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

Noté que mi pokegear sonaba y me sorprendí un poco al ver que era el profesor Brich que me llamaba, contesté inseguro y dejé el aparato en mi oreja.

—Ruby...—el profesor jadeaba y se le notaba un poco cansado— ...hay problemas...me llamaron del hospital... el cuarto de Sapphire explotó. —

 _Unos minutos después..._

Gracias a la ayuda de los pokemon de Sapphire que me ofrecí a cuidar, Pilo me llevaba a Malvalona con la mayor velocidad en la noche estrellada de Hoenn seguido de los demás dex holders que trataban de igualar mi velocidad. Pasó un rato y ya pudimos distinguir el hospital en la ciudad.

Al llegar no necesite estar más de un minuto fijando mi atención en el hospital para distinguir una ventana de un piso superior destrozada y con cintas amarillas que decían "peligro" a su alrededor. Subí por las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba su habitación (n°5), al llegar a este vi al Profesor Birch esperando afuera de su habitación y al verme se acercó enseguida con un rostro preocupado y cansado.

—Que bueno que llegas Ruby, ¿dónde están los demás? — dijo él y miró a todas las direcciones sin encontrar a los dex holders y a los lideres de gimnasio.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude y me adelanté mientras pasaba el rato, necesito saber qué sucedió profesor— respondí yo muy preocupado y sentí un golpe pequeño en mi cinturón, encontrando a los pokemon de Sapphire llamando mi atención, mostrando en sus caras la misma preocupación que yo y los liberé para tratar de ayudar.

—Nadie sabe que sucedió realmente, la policía y el departamento de investigación entraron y no me permiten entrar...No puedo comprender...no sé donde está mi hija...¿Qué pasa si terminó herida?— el profesor comenzó a agacharse y a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro, aquellas ideas eran muy supositorias y no había que desesperarse. Decidí apoyarle dejando mis manos en los hombros del profesor.

—Tranquilo profesor, si a su hija le sucedió algo así o incluso peor, a ella no le gustaría verlo en el estado que se encuentra, ella es fuerte y usted debe demostrar que también puede ser fuerte— le respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo. El Profesor permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego se levantó, caminó rapidamente a la habitación de Sapphire y abrió la puerta de una patada mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido y los pokemon le seguían, así que reaccioné y le seguí.

Cuando entré a la sala me encontré con varios policías y detectives mirándonos sorprendidos. Observé cada uno de los investigadores hasta distinguir a uno de ellos con el pañuelo azul de Sapphire que yo le hice hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que el profesor, la buscamos en toda la sala sin encontrar algún rastro de ella(aparte de su pañuelo).

—Lo lamento caballeros— dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta, me doy vuelta y veo a una persona con una vestimenta azul, un gorro del mismo color, cinturón con pokeballs, una pistola, y un rectangulo pequeño de un tono dorado que decía "capitán de la policía" en el pecho derecho de su camisa. Dio una pequeña pausa observando la habitación destruida, luego nos miró y de un bolsillo de su vestimenta sacó un objeto rectangular destruido y rojo;una pokedex —Esto fue lo único que se pudo encontrar además del pañuelo que posee mi camarada, la joven que aquí descansaba no ha sido encontrada—

Esas últimas palabras se repetían en mi mente cada segundo que pasaba "no ha sido encontrada"

 _..."no ha sido encontrada"..._

 _..."no ha sido encontrada"..._

 _..." **NO** ha sido encontrada"..._

Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas caían a través de mis mejillas, mis piernas comenzaron a caer al punto que ya no pude estar más de pie y caí enseguida al piso al igual que la ley de gravedad.

—...N-no...no puede ser...¡Digame que es una mentira!— miré al profesor que apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del capitán, sus lágrimas caían sin control mientras él miraba indiferente su acto, aquel momento me hizo pensar en el entrenamiento del investigador superior acerca de cuántas veces ha presenciado el mismo momento.

Los pokemon de Sapphire se acercaron a su paño que un investigador dejó en la que antes era una cama, mirando con nostalgia el objeto perteneciente a su entrenadora. Pasados unos segundos Toro llamó la atención de todos al correr y saltar por la ventana, seguida de Rono, Pilo(que obersaba desde la ventana) y Dono, ya que Walo y Relo se encontraban habitando en el mar. Me acerqué a mirar su dirección, avanzando con rapidez a las afueras de Malvalona, hasta el río que si cruzas te podrás dirigir más al este de la región.

Mi mente ya no sabía si seguirles o acompañar al profesor, lo que quedaba de la noche fue doloroso para todos. Los demás que estabamos en la reunión llegaron luego de un rato, a quienes se les tuvo que informar nuevamente, recibiendo a más personas en el mismo estado que yo;la mayoría estaba en mal estado a pesar de algunos que trataban de mantener la compostura. Cuando estaban distraídos, fui a su cama donde posaba su pañuelo, miré con atención a mi alrededor y guardé la tela en mi bolsillo, me despedí de los demás y me fui del hospital hacia mi casa.

En villa raíz, le agradecí a Pilo por llevarme a varios lugares y aceptar mis favores con varios pokecubos y caricias, entré a mi casa ignorando las preguntas de mis padres sobre el estado de ella en el hospital, pero ya no quería comentar más acerca del tema.

Entré a mi habitación, mirando el lugar en las mismas condiciones que estaban al amanecer de hoy, mis pokemon salieron y me miraron preocupados.

—Perdonen si los he preocupado— contesté —Ha sido un día difícil para todos, ya es momento de descansar— todos me miraron algo inseguros, pasó un rato y cada uno fue a sus respectivos cojines a dormir. Debido a la situación, ya sé que no podré dormir y me fui a sentar a la ventana que dejaba a la vista toda la villa y los árboles que estaban a la redonda, donde podías ver a los pokemon durmiendo, a los volbeat e Ilumise bailando al compás de la luna,a los pokemon nocturno paseando con tranquilidad. Todo ese paisaje me hizo recordar lo que he aprendido de Sapphire y del bosque a través de estos años; nuestra apuesta, las peleas, la aventura, las risas, el desastre, la paz en Hoenn. No podía creer lo mucho que he aprendido de ella; tan salvaje, amante de la naturaleza, alegre y energética que sin importar su gran cambio sigue conservando a esa pequeña niña con la que una vez jugué hasta agotarme.

Miré a mi alrededor y con un poco de duda saqué su pañuelo, y al igual que la otra tela roja, las usaba con mucha frecuencia al nivel donde era extraño verla sin ellas. Recordando esto miré un closet de mi habitación, con un aspecto algo viejo y pasado de moda con su madera muy ennegrecida y pomos con algo de polvo. El mueble guardaba aquellas cosas que ya eran de un pasado y que no quería botar, me levanté para echar un vistazo y pude encontrar cosas como cajas llenas de polvos con titulos como "libros", "apuntes", "fotos"...Pero una de estas cajas acumuladas estaba en buen estado, decorada con papel azul, detalles de un zafiro brillante, y estaba sellada con una cinta roja con mucho cuidado. A decir verdad no me sorprendía su presencia en este viejo mueble, fue algo intencional para esconder este regalo en caso de Sapphire modo curiosa, justamente este presente sería su regalo de cumpleaños dentro de unos meses pero debido a este accidente pensaba entregárselo apenas volviera a su casa...pero eso ya no sucedió...

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y me encontré acostado y tapado en mi cama, el sol comenzaba a salir y la caja seguía en el mismo lugar, fui al baño y me vi con ojeras y los ojos rojos, y com verme pude recordar lo mucho que lloré por ella y terminé dormido abrazando su regalo, posiblemente mis padres debieron ayudarme y dejarme en la cama.

Lavé mi cara, al salir del baño y entrar a mi habitación un rayo de sol se posicionó en mis ojos, cuando traté de recuperar la vista vi como el bosque cobraba vida y los pokemon comenzaban su día con tranquilidad, sin saber que su gran amiga del bosque había desaparecido. Luego de esto, vi a los pokémon de Sapphire acercándose a la villa, y con cada paso que daban una idea surgía en mi mente

* * *

 **Pov. normal**

El coordinador sin pensar sus actos, saltó de su ventana para aterrizar frente a frente con un blaziken, un donphan, un Aggron y un Tropius que le miraron sorprendidos, pasados unos segundos del suceso los pokémon reaccionaron y le entregaron unas telas al joven de ojos rubí, una vestimenta muy peculiar y conocida para él que con verla le hizo recordar y soltar algunas lágrimas del acontecimiento de ayer acerca de la dueña de las prendas azules.

El joven corrió acompañados de los pokémon al único laboratorio ubicado en la villa, donde un investigador podía ayudarle con su idea para encontrar a la desaparecida, pero lo que nadie sabía y solo nosotros los lectores sabemos es que desde este momento deberán pasar dos meses para conocer la nueva ameznaza que se acerca a Hoenn


	7. 6-Reapareciste en mi vida

Desde aquel suceso donde la única dexholder de Hoenn había desaparecido,han pasado dos meses donde cada día hay extraños sucesos que atormentan la región, sin más que comentar que comience el capítulo

* * *

¡RIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIING!

—¡Ya voy! ¡por favor no cuelgue!...¿Hola? Laboratorio del Profesor Birch habla Ruby...¡Ah! Eres tú Rald...muy bien, ahora fue otro derrumbe...espera deja que busque las chinches...¡Ah! malditas chinches que me hacen daño...Muy bien ahora dime dónde...a ver...punto n°58 noreste de Férrica a 20 km de profundidad...muy bien Rald, gracias por decirme su ubicación... si, ya se que es raro, pero estos dos meses han sido así desde que desapareció; hay sismos que llevan a derrumbes y marejadas o tsunamis que llevan a inundaciones. Las autoridades están evacuando las ciudades más afectadas que frecuentan estos sucesos así como pueblo oromar, Arrecípolis, Calagua, Férrica, Pardal y Algaria...de acuerdo, es buena tu idea de ayudar a los demás, no te preocupes que el profesor y yo podemos ocuparnos de tu lugar. Si quieres en unos minutos voy a tu casa para ir a buscar las herramientas de sismología... Tranquilo tranquilo que lo cuidaré como al pelaje de Nana...De acuerdo, adiós —

— ¿Otro derrumbe?—

 **Pov. Ruby**

Quité mis gafas de descanso para darme vuelta de mi escritorio y ver al prof. Birch apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación bebiendo un líquido en su taza que era caliente por el vapor que salía del objeto. El investigador se acercó a mi lado y dirigí mi mirada al mismo lugar que miraba él; un gran mapa de Hoenn con coordenadas especificas y rodeado de chinches rojas y azules alrededor del mapa, cabe aclarar que las rojas pertenecen a derrumbes y las azules movimientos del mar.

—Van empeorando profesor— Busqué una carpeta entre unos papeles de la mesa de la habitación y revisé los documentos que poseía, saqué un lápiz de mis bolsillos y comencé a escribir — con este suceso ya son 5 en esta semana, y piense que apenas estamos a miércoles. Esta semana se está enfocando aquí Férrica— Apunté la ubicación con mi lápiz y continué — Cada día se acercan más a la salida de la cascada Meteoro al igual que el mes pasado donde terminaron derrumbando la entrada secreta de la cascada donde varios domadragones entrenaban con alegría. También hay variadas marejadas cerca del barco abandonado después de Azuliza. Rald me mandó las coordenadas del nuevo movimiento y a la vez me comentó que tiene ganas de ayudar a los residentes de las ciudades afectadas a evacuar hasta que los incidentes se detengan, le informé que podía ir y que podíamos reemplazarlo mientras trabajaba en esa misión, supongo que no hay problema,¿verdad profesor?— le respondí al profesor, este tomó mi carpeta y revisó las bitácoras de cada incidente

—Bueno, ya está comprobado que hay ciertas zonas especificas, lo cual indica que no son fenómenos naturales sino que algo esta ocasionando estos accidentes. De modo que el culpable de esto debe buscar algo a través del mar o la tierra— comentó el profesor. Nos quedamos observando el mapa un rato hasta que el me preguntó — y dime, ¿El segundo proyecto como va?—

—No hay progresos, por favor mire la pantalla del computador un momento — Él me acompañó al escritorio donde se ubicaba un computador, modificado por mí. Prendí la pantalla, que mostró nuevamente el mapa de Hoenn con todos sus detalles, pero, alrededor de la región se encontraba los números del 1 al 10 esparcidos por el área

—Vaya muchacho— dijo el profesor— Cada día me sorprendes más con tu tecnología pero aún sigo sin comprender este método—

—Bueno profesor. Para comenzar ya son 61 días desde su desaparición y junto a diez pokémon, los cuales son los 6 de Sapphire acompañados de Coco, Ruru, Popo y Zuzu. Eso sí, esta decisión fue de ellos de lo cual estoy muy agradecido— Respondí tranquilo mientras observaba la pantalla— El día que ella despertó me comentó un poco sobre lo que ocurrió, pero no puedo recordar bastante, lo único extraño fue cuándo comentó sobre unas vestimentas moradas. En base a esas vestimentas podemos saber que no es ni el equipo Aqua y el Magma, entonces, ¿Y si Sapphire en en vez de desaparecer fue secuestrada por esas mismas personas? No estoy seguro de mi teoría pero cada uno de los que recorren la región hacen una vigilancia semanal por cada área que se le considera especialidad, por ejemplo, ¿Ve el 5 de aquí?— dije mientras apuntaba hacia aquel número que se movía alrededor del Monte Cenizo, el profesor asintió y continué — El número 5 corresponde a Toro, como su especialidad es el fuego lo más razonable es investigar esa área en búsqueda de alguna cueva o testigos que observaron alguna persona de vestimenta morada con alguna actitud extraña. Bueno, cada uno posee una cámara, un pequeño collar que posee un chip rastreador, un micrófono y una grabación que explica lo mismo que le estoy comentando—

El profesor miró con atención la pantalla, y luego apuntó al número 8, el pokémon ubicado cerca del monte pírico.

—Disculpa pero,¿por qué este número esta prendiendo y apagando sus luces en comparación a los demás? — fijé mi atención a lo que dijo y estaba en lo correcto.

—Esa señal es sobre un mensaje de parte de Ruru, y nos está informando que hay algo— Me senté en el escritorio y busqué las coordenadas exactas para activar la cámara, y cuando ya se especificó aparecieron los guardianes del monte Pírico en la pantalla

—¿Hola?— Pregunté algo dudoso

—Hola Ruby, tengo entendido que esta Gardevoir es tu pokémon— dijo la anciana...eeeemmm la señora mayor

—Exacto, su nombre es Ruru y estamos investigando ciertas áreas de Hoenn, supongo que Ruru ya explicó la situación —

—Es cierto joven— respondió el señor mayor— Como debes saber nosotros eramos los guardianes que protegían las esferas roja y azul, pero debido a ciertas razones, estas esferas quedaron destruidas en la batalla que ya debes conocer—

—A pesar de eso, hemos seguido en nuestra posición durante estos años esperando el regreso de estas gemas— decía la Señora mayor mirando hacía su espalda en donde se encontraba un altar con dos huecos, donde posiblemente descansaban las esferas

—Bueno joven, desde la primera vez que vimos a esta linda Gardevoir hemos sentido la presencia de las gemas, pero lo tomamos como una farsa e ilusión. Pero en este tiempo, aquella presencia se esta intensificando, lo cual ha sido muy extraño para nosotros y difícil de responder—respondió el señor mayor mientras anotaba los datos en la bitácora de investigación

—Debido a esto, salimos una noche a recorrer la cima del monte buscando la dirección de esa presencias, pero en vez de eso encontramos esta tela— la señora mayor buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una tela.

Mi mente se paralizó unos instantes al ver ese color del género: morado y en un extremo una mancha negra que no indicaba ser accidental, sino que tenía la forma de una media luna y algunos garabatos más a su alrededor.

—La forma que encontramos esto fue un poco rara a decir verdad... —

* * *

... _Flashback_...

Una pareja algo mayor caminaba tranquilamente a través del monte Pírico en medio de la noche ignorando por completo la neblina que podía obstaculizar su vista, en vez de eso observaban relajadamente el ambiente que los rodeaba, acompañados de los pokémon salvajes que ya conocían a estos guardianes.

—Oye date prisa, debemos irnos lo más pronto posible—

—¿Tiene algo de malo querer un vulpix y que evolucione a Ninetales?—

Aquella discusión sorprendió a la pareja y rápido se escondieron entre los arbustos y protegidos con la neblina teniendo de esta forma un buen escondites. El hombre le solicitó a su pareja permanecer callada mientras el observaba a los intrusos nocturnos.

Haciendo un agujero en la vegetación y usando su experiencia con la neblina pudo distinguir a 2 hombres que paseaban en la hierba alta en busca del pokémon que comentaron anteriormente. Sus atuendos eran similares a túnicas de un intenso morado, con un extraño símbolo en el pecho de ambas personas y usando unos gorros que estaban incluidos en sus trajes, por causa de esto, la noche y la lejanía el hombre no pudo ver el rostro de este par y tuvo que soportar escuchar las voces y ver los atuendos de los extraños.

La hierba alta donde estaban aquellos comenzó a agitarse, y en unos instantes un Vulpix apareció al frente de ellos

—Vaya vaya, es algo pequeño amigo,mejor búscate otro así como mi Skarmony—

—No seas tonto, mi ideal siempre fue el fuego, y siempre que era pequeño y veía la televisión un Ninetales era el villano con un gran poder—

Su compañero miró a este con una expresión que decía "¿en serio?". Luego un Spoink salió de una pokeball preparándose para luchar contra el pokémon que tanto quería este sujeto a mitad de la noche, el pokémon envió un Psicorrayo al vulpix pero este le esquivó haciéndose a un lado y lanzando una llama de fuego que impactó en el Spoink, recibiendo un regaño del dueño y varias risas de parte de su compañero

—Y todavía me pregunto cómo te aceptaron en el equipo— logró decir su compañero luego de terminar su risa

—¡Que importa!— le respondió enojado — Este Vulpix debe ser mío quieras o no, ¡Spoink! ¡Ataque Rápido ahora!— El pokémon obedeció utilizando un ataque que el otro no pudo ver, y sin darse cuenta el spoink apareció a su derecha y derribó al vulpix con su ataque

—¡Muy bien!— El dueño del Spoink comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos una pokeball pero...

—Sniff...sniff...¡BUAAAAAAAA!—

De la nada el Vulpix comenzó a llorar y ambos sujetos se sorprendieron a su reacción. Pasaron unos segundos y alrededor de todo el monte un gran rugido se escuchó, ambos miraron hacia todos lados pero desde lo más alto del monte una gran sombra bajaba con toda la velocidad

—¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! ¡Vamos guarda esa cosa que llamas Pokémon fuerte!—

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la bajada del monte pero fueron detenidos por una sombra que apareció en frente de ellos, la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar la cima y a su vez, el pokémon que los miraba rabioso;ninetales. El Vulpix corrió hacia ellos y se escondió detrás de su evolución, asustando a ambos al concluir quién era el pokémon.

—¡¿No me digas que ella era su mamá?!— el sujeto y su spomik miraban aterrados los ojos amenazantes del ninetales, su otro compañero no dudó y lanzó su pokeball para llamar a su Skarmony.

—A mi no me entrometas,el problema es tuyo así que nos vemos en la guarida compañero— y dicho esto, el dueño del pokémon de acero subió al lomo de la ave y partió rumbo en el cielo nocturno.

—¡Oye! ¡No me dejes acá!— Al decir esto, al igual que como una alarma, el pokémon atacó con toda velocidad al sujeto de morado con sus garras y este solo gritaba aterrado en busca de ayuda.

—¡Pantallahumo!— El spoink obedeció la orden y un gran humo negro se expandió por el territorio. Luego de un rato, una ráfaga de aire disolvió el humo en solo unos segundos, revelando a ninetales acomodando sus nueve colas y mirando hacia la bajada del monte, donde se veía al mismo sujeto corriendo desesperado y balbuceando una que otra palabra

—¡Te odio! ¡Debiste ayudar a tu amigo! ¡Perdimos la oportunidad de ganar el ascenso otra vez! ¡Por tu culpa seguiremos cuidando a ese monstruo!—

.. _.fin flashback_...

* * *

— Y bueno...como conocemos a Ninetales, la fui a felicitar y esta tela se encontraba en una de sus garras—

Miraba sorprendido el relato del señor mayor, incrédulo de un soldado tan patético de una organización.

—Eemm bueno— les dije algo inseguro a los residentes del monte— les agradezco mucho que me hayan avisado este acontecimiento, si desean pueden entregarle la tela a Ruru o puedo ir personalmente a buscarla para investigar con mayor profundidad—

—No hay problema, le entregaremos la tela a su pokémon ya que entendemos que poseen mucho trabajo secundario y ocupaciones personales— respondió tranquilamente la señora mayor mientras guardaba la tela en una pequeña caja de porcelana.

—Se los agradecemos mucho, es un gran avance en nuestra investigación, hasta pronto— dijo el profesor, recibimos una despedida de parte de los señores y la pantalla se apagó.

—Entonces...estabas en lo correcto Ruby— logró decir el profesor luego que permanecimos en silencio

—También me cuesta creerlo profesor, justo cuando hay un gran aumento de derrumbes y las inundaciones en Hoenn aparece este suceso, debo decirle a Ruru que venga enseguida para investigar en seguida— concluí después de presionar unas teclas en el computador, los cuales le informaban a los demás pokémon el fin de la vigilancia

—De acuerdo, yo iré donde Emerald a buscar las maquinas de sismología, perdona si te dejo encargada esta parte tan profunda —

—No se preocupe profesor— le respondí — me siento muy capaz de ayudarle a armar este rompecabezas, buscar una relación de los sucesos que suceden en Hoenn y su desaparición. Si quiere puede ir a investigar el hábitat y volver a divertirse mirando a los pokémon porque debe extrañar mucho ese trabajo—

El profesor miró nostálgico hacia la ventana de la habitación. Desde que comenzamos la investigación, el proyecto de la pokedex y este nuevo proyecto se convirtieron en algo muy estresante y tenporalmente el profesor decidió congelar su trabajo con la pokedex y ayudarme con mi investigación

—Bueno Ruby, todos necesitamos un descanso, comprendo que tus padres te hayan permitido esto pero no debes exigirte en exceso, tu también debes tomarte un leve descanso con tus pokémon y familia. Con su permiso me retiro—

El profesor abrió la puerta, se dio vuelta fijando su atención en el mapa de Hoenn y se retiró.

—Ruru, ya puedes salir—

Mientras apagaba el computador, Ruru apareció en medio de la habitación, a quien yo le informé que permaneciera oculta hasta que me encuentre sólo. Al verla enfoqué mi vista en la caja que poseía con mucho cuidado.

 _—¿Desea que la analice,maestro?—_

Aquellas palabras se introdujeron en mi mente, a partir de una voz refinada y angelical proviniente de la telepatía de Ruru en mis pensamientos.

—Puedes comenzar, ya sabes a quién estamos buscando— Dicho esto me senté nuevamente en la silla y comencé a observar el procedimiento de Ruru.

La hermosa Gardevoir soltó la caja, la cual levitó sin problemas en el aire, la tapa de esta se abrió lentamente y la tela que estaba dentro salía con cuidado. El objeto rectangular fue depositado en una mesa de la sala y Ruru se enfocó en la tela, varias luces de tonos plateados y dorados le rodearon y sus ojos se cerraron. En ese mismo momento, la tela comenzó a emitir destellos de diversos tonos, pero pasados unos segundos, aquellos estellos se desprendieron de la tela morada dejando dos esferas luminosas en la habitación, de un color verde limón y otro de un celeste tan fuerte como el cielo. Un poco dudoso, decidí preguntar sobre aquel suceso:

—Disculpa Ruru, si no me equivoco, ¿Ese es el aura que posee cada uno?—

— _Exacto_ — me respondió telepáticamente sin mover un dedo como si fingiera no escucharme— _Todo ser vivo posee el llamado aura; gracias a mis habilidades soy caoaz de verlo y determinar el de cada persona y como puedes notar en una tela se encuentra la esencia de dos auras_ —

—¿Esencia? pero esos destellos son muy fuertes— le dije incrédulo que aquellas auras solo eran esencias. Justo en ese momento, la luz que emitían comenzó a disminuir, hasta que desaparecieron por completo en el aire. Ruru, mi Gardevoir abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

— _El aura como tal, esta internamente en una persona, pero se adhiere a las posesiones que la persona tenga. El dueño de esta tela es el poseedor del aura verde en gran porcentaje, en cambio, el aura celeste es un porcentaje leve como si fuera de otra persona que convive a su alrededor. No podría asegurartelo, pero aquel aura pertenece a la persona que buscas, maestro_ — informó telepáticamente, mientras miraba incrédulo este descubrimiento ella continuó _—No estoy segura de mi hipotesis, porque identificar este aura me fue muy difícil ya que no es el mismo que yo conozco, que emite un fuerte color zafiro o así como usted que emite un color fuerte y rojizo. Su esencia ya no es la misma, algo le esta cambiando su persona mentalmente_ —


	8. 7-Una vida difícil

En una ruta habitada por aquellos entrenadores amantes de territorios extremos, se ubican las corrientes de mar que te pueden enviar desde pueblo Oromar hacia Portual en un pestañeo, aquel territorio se le denomina ruta 132 hasta la 134.

Para la gente normal, no conocen el verdadero misterio que esconde esta ruta, porque si conoces la dirección exacta, puedes encontrar un sector sin corrientes y si buceas este lugar, puedes llegar a la cueva legendaria que puede despertar a los 3 regis, es una pena que tan increíble lugar haya sido demolido y remodelado como una cueva del nuevo equipo que pronto comenzaría su plan, el equipo Mercury.

Un soldado en especial, quien sufrió una verdadera humillación hace unos días, caminaba tranquilo los pasillos de la guarida, se detuvo en una puerta que tenía escrito "comedor" a un costado de esta y se optó por entrar.

Como un día normal, se dirigió a buscar su bandeja de comida, esperó un poco en una fila, eligió su menú del día y se fue a sentar a la mesa más apartada donde estaban sus "amigos".

—Miren quien viene aquí, ¡el idiota del monte Pírico!—

Este individuo se encuentra entre los mejores reclutas comunes sin algún titulo, con el tiempo se ganó el respeto de muchos y más con los musculos que posee en sus brazos, todos aquellos que le acompañaban comenzaron a reír, burlandose de él por su humillante actuación.

—Vamos Max, todos pasamos por nuestra prueba de ascenso y que yo recuerde tu no eras muy experimentado. Ignora a este idiota Max—

El dueño de estas palabras tenía el nombre de Chris y todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan amable, tranquilo y de buen aspecto físico se encontraba en el equipo, incluso para aquellos que no lo conocían les podía parecer un actor alguien con una cara tan bien cuidada, cabellos grises y ojos del mismo tono. Todos se callaron unos segundos, Max aprovechó de sentarse a comer su almuerzo y los demás le siguieron la corriente...eso fueron unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a hablar de los rumores de la guarida.

—Oye Max, ¿es verdad que esa fenómeno que tienes que cuidar salió en otra misión?— le preguntó uno de los que estaba en la mesa(y no tiene tanta importancia), este sólo asintió y siguió comiendo.

—Tiene razón— dijo otro soldado (que no tiene importancia conocer) —según me dijo uno de los comandantes que conozco, salió hace unas dos horas con rumbo a Férrica—

—¿Nunca se preguntan para qué va a esas misiones?—dijo otro.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, solo nos informan que destruyó un territorio o apartó las olas— y así comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—Pero ella no tiene pokémon, ¿cómo es posible que haga eso sola?—

—Tal vez sea como los Pokémon Rangers que le pide ayuda a los pokémon—

—Es difícil de saber, ella va sola hace un tiempo y solo nuestro jefe la vigila —

—Bueno, con todas esas drogas no es 100% seguro que tenga el control de esa monstruo—

—Pero según sus misiones, ha cumplido todo lo que le ordenan—

—¿No has escuchado? hay momentos del día que la tienen encerrada donde recupera su consciencia y se convierte en un gran caos—

—Me dicen que es toda una pesadilla escuchar sus gritos de dolor cuando vuelven a controlarla—

—Tranquilos compañeros míos— Chris levantó sus brazos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa —No digan chismes que tal vez no sean ciertos, de la gente que conocemos es Max,— y apuntó a su compañero— el único que conocemos que nos puede asegurar lo que acaban de decir, así que querido Max:¿Nos podías aclarar algunas cosas?—

En realidad, el recluta que acababan de mencionar, ignoraba por completo la conversación que tuvieron sus compañeros hace unos segundos. Para él, relacionarse con la vida de esa rata de laboratorio era lo que menos le importaba, lo unico que buscaba era un ascenso y subir su nivel de título, ya detestaba ser el vigilante de esa extraña criatura, a la cual descubrió los más terribles secretos y poderes que ha adquirido con el tiempo. Su pareja pensaba lo mismo; Andy deseaba al igual que él dejar de encargarse de ese monstruo que en algún momento los podía matar sin necesidad de pestañear, y gracias a su estupidez y miedo recibió una de las mayores humillaciones como recluta de una organización malvada y también una actitud de desconocido de parte de Andy. Ya no quería hablar más sobre sus problemas con la persona que vigilaba y su compañero.

Estuvo a punto de manifestar su opinión, pero en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe, provocando un gran estruendo y llamando la atención de todos. Al ver al dueño del ruido, todos aquellos que se habían dado vuelta sorprendidos, mirabana con terror a la persona que estaba en la entrada.

Medía alrededor de 1.65 metros, su uniforme estaba compuesto de unos shorts morados del mismo modo que un top con el simbolo del equipo Mercury en su pecho (pds: el cual es el que esta en la foto de portada), unas botas alargadas moradas(pds2: bueno en resumen todo morado ni que fueran botas amarillas si el color simbólico es morado), para cubrir el cuerpo colgaba una capa en su cuello que venía con un gorro para cubrir toda su identidad, ese cabello castaño que alguna vez tenía un pañuelo y escondía un moño ahora estaba totalmente suelto con unos cabellos rebeles que estorbaban su vista y sus ojos que alguna vez fueron de un zafiro intenso ahora era un siniestro morado.

La joven comenzó su caminata hacia la encargada de la comida quien con mucho miedo le sirvió el menú de mejor calidad, cuando terminó de prepararlo salió de la cocina con rapidez y la guió hasta una mesa exclusiva para ella en donde dejó su plato y corrió nerviosa de vuelta a la cocina desapareciendo en el interior.

Ella observó su comida durante unos segundos, y con desesperación agarró el servicio y comenzó a comer con una velocidad increíble que a todos los dejó sorprendidos al verla por primera vez almorzando en el mismo territorio que ellos.

—Idiota, ven aquí— La voz de ella era fría y sin emoción, para cualquiera era como una punzada en el corazón escuchar su voz, como una verdadera asesina a punto de realizar su cometido. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Max levantarse de su asiento e ir tranquilo hacia la recién llegada.

—¿Qué desea señorita?— le preguntó presentándose al frente suyo, recibiendo una mirada fija de un par de fríos ojos bañados en púrpura.

—Necesito más tiempo para mi entrenamiento, habla con Zed y consigue esas horas en menos de 24 horas y si no tengo la autorización serás tu mi objeto para entrenar— Al igual que Max, todos los presentes miraban horrorizados aquella orden suicida de parte de una niñita, como el recluta permaneció callado ella continuó —Ah y también que ese idiota de tu amigo haga algo y me consiga un nuevo territorio para salir de esta carcel y hacer una nueva misión— Él permaneció quieto analizando cómo haría tales peticiones y al ver que este no reaccionaba ella se levantó y agarró el cuello de su camisa —¿Acaso esperas algo? Esto es para hoy incluso te diría para ayer así que si no mueves tu estúpida y horrible cara y desapareces de mi vista usaré mis poderes en ti y todo este sector incluyendo a estos entrometidos de tus amigos— Al decir esto, soltó a Max con brusquedad y volvió a comer su alimento. En cambio, apenas tuvo la libertad, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para satisfacer a la joven, mientras que ella comía tranquilamente y los demás aún seguían impactados viendo a la chica.

Unas horas después...

 **Pov. Max**

Después de mucho intentar y disculparme, Andy accedió a la orden de ella y yo me dirigí a la oficina del jefe para informarle la situación... y bueno pensar en algún estrategia para obtener el permiso. Con mucho miedo, traté de mantener la compostura y logré dar un toqueteo en la puerta. Esperé unos segundos y cuando recibí un "adelante" desde el interior abrí la puerta, encontrando al jefe mirando tranquilo a través del ventanal de cristal que dejaba a la vista todo el territorio submarino y los pokémon que habitaban en ella. Esperé unos segundos en silencio y sin darse vuelta me habló:

—¿Qué sucede ahora? Dejame adivinar; a pesar que accedí a sus salidas para encontrar lo que hemos buscado usando sus poderes de búsqueda y de los poderes que recibió del suero ella está buscando otras cosas a su beneficio y por esta razón, ¿me vienes a ver?—

—Bueno Jefe— Logré decirle con mucho miedo —No pudo decirlo mejor que eso, me envió para solicitar más horas de entrenamiento, al igual que le solicitó a mi compañero que le consiga un nuevo territorio para realizar este acto—

Se quedó tranquilo mirando el ventanal como si nada hubiese pasado, pasados unos segundos que para mi fueron incómodos e interminables, se dio vuelta y me miró con sus ojos dorados que parecían una llave que entraba a tu intimidad

—Debo admitir que esa mocosa que cuidan ha servido de mucho para mis metas de conquistar este lugar. Gracias a mis aportes he conseguido una gloriosa arma que cada día esta más cerca de convertirse en una nueva generación, donde gracias al nuevo hallazgo en una región muy lejana fui capaz de tener el control total de esa niñita que alguna vez tenía un alma justiciero—

Decidí permanecer en silencio en vez de intervenir en una tema totalmente ajeno que él me comentaba, decidió tomar asiento, abrió un cajón y de este sacó una jeringa la cual dejó sobre el mueble que se encontraba al centro de la habitación.

—Accedo a su petición, pero mi única condición es que me traiga una muestra de sangre que ella misma me venga a entregar. Y cuando eso suceda, podrá acceder a más horas de lo que quiere—


	9. 8-Yadira

El sonido de una puerta hizo volver a la realidad a Zed, quien se quedó pensativo mirando sus nuevas gemas que tanto aprecio les tenía, gracias al nuevo descubrimiento, las bonitas piedras serían el nuevo comienzo de su nueva era.

-¿Cuánto debo esperar para que me abras?-

Al escuchar estas palabras no necesitó pensar para identificar a su "monstruo", se levantó tranquilo y abrió la puerta para encontrar a la muchacha apoyada en la pared y con una jeringa en mano que traía un líquido rojo.

-Vaya vaya, no pensé que estarías tan desesperada por salir de aquí-

Ella se incorporó, entró cómodamente a la oficina de él y se sentó en la silla que acompañaba el mueble de la sala.

-Unos voces extrañas invaden mis pensamientos cada día al igual que la sangre que fluye por mis venas y me siento más poderosa cada momento, y cuando libero este poder esas voces no me molestan y además las gemas esparcidas en la región me llaman a gritos, pidiendo que las encuentre-

La joven respondió con toda tranquilidad girando la silla y mirando hacia el techo de la oficina, Zed solamente permaneció quieto observando a la chica que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas

-Deja que te diga algo Sapphire, tu...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir un objeto que fue lanzado a un lado de su cara, giró su cabeza para encontrar una piedra de forma muy afilada y pulida incrustada en la pared, miró a la dueña del proyectil y esta le miraba con desprecio.

-Esa tal Sapphire que mencionas no existe, yo soy una nueva creación que vive en su cuerpo, no tengo antecedentes ni familia. Tengo un poder increíble que me han otorgado mis guardianes Groudon y Kyogre y a cambio de esto cumplo sus ordenes que me dicen ser fieles a ustedes. Así que ese nombrecito no lo quiero oír nunca más, si es que quieres seguir coleccionando tus piedras-

Zed miró con sorpresa a la joven que con solo hablar era igual de fría y calculadora como el, él solamente pudo asentir y dar por terminado el tema, a veces no podía resistir a la chica.

-De acuerdo, puedo ver que somos muy parecidos mi querida Yadira- ella miró extraña a Zed y este solo esbozó una sonrisa- Así es, desde ahora te diré Yadira, la princesa de los mares y la tierra. Tu identidad pasada será quemada en el fuego,tu invadirás este mundo esparciendo tu poder y aterrorizando al mundo para que todos sepan quién es Yadira- Dijo Zed, ella comenzó a levantarse un poco nerviosa sintiendo una extraña sensación y totalmente nueva para ella. Trató de mantener la postura, hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

Ahora, la nueva Yadira esperaba impaciente la autorización de los guardias en la bodega de submarinos. El lugar estaba rodeado de los transportes marinos con el símbolo Mercury y una fosa de agua que permitía la entrada y salida de los submarinos a través de un ducto que debían abrir los guardias.

El ruido de cadenas emocionó a Yadira al escuchar la dulce melodia de las puertas abriéndose. Enfocando su vista en el agua, esta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que un gran remolino de formó y ella de un clavado perfecto entró en ese.

A través del tiempo que llevo viva, aprendí a conocer mis poderes que me permiten manejar el agua y la tierra, habilidades de mis grandes guardianes. Ahora viajaba en una corriente de agua que me enviaba a la dirección que deseaba en un segundo, esta vez me opté por vagar y llegar a un lugar aleatorio, iba tranquila mirando a los pokémon hasta que una manada de unos peces horribles me distrajeron y mi corriente de agua se disolvió. Mirando con cuidado a mi alrededor comencé a salir a la superficie, encontrando un pequeño lugar con flores y bayas, y no muy lejos unas extrañas estructuras sostenían algo así como un laberinto en el cielo(pds:Haciendo referencia al lugar más apartado de la ruta 119, donde cruzas en bicicleta),como no vi a nadie decidí subir a la tierra y mirar el lugar donde vivían esos pokémon horribles, no sin antes cubrir mi identidad e investigar dónde me encontraba.

Una brisa comenzó a recorrer el teritorio, agitando las hojas de los árboles y llamando mi atención, venía desde el oeste pero al acercarse su rumbo comenzó a dirigirse a todos lados, rodeando el lugar y llevando algunas hojas en el movimiento.

- _Aquí estoy-_

Miré sorprendida hacia mi entorno buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras en mi mente. La brisa comenzó a girar como un remolino hacia el bosque

- _sigueme, por favor-_

Esa voz no me daba confianza, pero algo me insitaba a seguirle y me opté por entrar al bosque sin importar nada.

Al seguir el remolino, me guió hacia lo más porfundo y oscuro del bosque, teniendo cuidado con los pokémon y algunas persona que se encuentre por ahi. En un instante este dejó de moverse y permaneció en un lugar, en el cual dio unas vueltas y la tierra se movía. Cuando dejó de hacer eso se hizo a un lado y la voz volvió a aparecer en mi mente.

 _-Por favor mira la tierra-_

Un poco sorprendida, comencé a acercarme con cuidado, pero al ver la tierra un símbolo conocido para mí estaba dibujado en el suelo: un símbolo de megapiedra

-Con que estas aquí - logré decir al bosque.

- _Ayudame, estoy bajo tierra-_ me respondió mentalmente. Feliz de encontrarla, hice hacia atrás mi capa para prepararme, me agaché y toqué la tierra.

-Preparate amiga, sentirás unos pequeños movimientos-

 _En una pequeña villa..._

 **Pov. Ruby**

-Hola Emerald, hace una hora el profesor llegó con tus herramientas y debo decir que están un poco sucias...que no soy afeminado, solo conozco el verdadero sentido de la belleza...y vas a seguir con tus chistes sobre mi sexualidad...de acuerdo te llamo después voy a instalar tus cosas- y colgué el teléfono un poco irritado de Emerald y sus cosas de "por favor no te vayas del camino correcto" o "espero no salgas del closet".Traté de relajarme y me opté por ordenar el lugar con el nuevo equipo de movimientos.

Pasaron unos minutos y conectando unas cosas por aquí y allá la maquina comenzó a funcionar. Iba a descansar unos momentos hasta que escuché la voz de Ruru en mente.

- _Maestro,tengo noticias para usted-_ apareció en medio de la sala un poco apurada

-¿Sucedió algo Ruru? ¿Pasó algo con los demás?- la miré algo sorprendido y ella solo se relajó unos segundos

- _No es sobre mis compañeros, estabamos descansando y comiendo un poco pero... Sentí el aura que descubrimos hoy-_ dijo ella. No podía procesar este suceso, ella seguía viva, y ahora podía encontrarla.

-¿En qué lugar sentiste su presencia?- le pregunté un poco nervioso y ansioso mientras ella miraba hacia todos los angulos, fijó su atención a un lugar y me respondió:

- _Hacia el Noreste, cruzando el río que esta a un lado de la ciudad con el casino-_ logró decirme mientras ambos mirábamos al noreste desde la ventana.

Un pitido comenzó a escucharse en la sala, al no reconocer el sonido busqué con cuidado y la máquina recién llegada encendía una luz brillante a un costado, y en la pantalla se mostraba la región Hoenn y en la Ruta 119 a punto de llegar a arborada se encontraba círculos que iban de pequeños a grandes, un sismo.

-Ruru llevame al final de la ruta 119 por favor- le dije a la vez que sacaba mis pokéball y desde la ventana apunté a mis pokémon quienes volvieron a sus pokéballs. Ruru tocó mi hombro y usando su teletransportación me llevó a la ruta.

Unos estruendos me llamaron la atención y al escuchar el sonido de algo caer miré hacia arriba y me hice a un lado al ver las grandes rocas que caían desde arriba.

 _-Su presencia está arriba maestro_ \- ella me indicó hacia las alturas y con solo asentir, usó su telepatía para subirnos a traves de las cascadas que comenzaban a desaparecer por los derrumbes. Pero cuando subí no esperaba ver esto.

Un gran agujero se formó en un sector donde habían muchos arboles destruidos o derribados, posiblemente era un bosque común y corriente que recibió este sismo. Ruru usó su poder con brusquedad y nos ocultamos en algunas rocas esparcidas en el lugar. No podía entender su acción hasta que una persona salía del agujero con una capa púrpura que no dejaba ver su cuerpo, pero no necesite dudar para reconocer ese cabello castaño que tantas veces cepillé sin su autorización, al fin la había encontrado. Permanecí quieto tratando de no hacer algún ruido y esperar su siguiente carta.

 **Pov. Yadira**

No pensé que una piedra de un pokémon volador se encontrara tan bajo tierra, al subir me di cuenta que ese hermoso prado ya no existía, pero no me importaba cómo quedara, las megapiedras eran más importantes para mí. Estaba lista para irme pero sentí a que alguien más estaba pisando la misma tierra que yo, y todos los pokémon que habitaban el bosque huyeron al ver que usaba mi habilidad en el suelo. Oculté mi identidad con cuidado y comencé a buscar al individuo que se encontraba en mi perímetro. Alcé mis brazos al encontrar mi presa.

-¡Te encontré!- al levantar mis brazos, enfoqué mi energía en la Tierra y detras de unas rocas el suelo se levantó a una altura de 4 metros, trayendo consigo a un Gardevoir y un muchacho de cabello blanco. Ambos me miraron impresionados y el chico dirigió sus ojos carmesí hacia mí. Al ver esos ojos, mi mente se paralizó, esa mirada se veía tan peocupada y enfocada en mí que gracias a mi gorro no se pudo notar que me sonrojé...Un momento,¿¡Sonrojada!? Vamos Yadira debes controlarte, ahora sigue las reglas que te enseñaron cuando alguien te descubre.

 **Pov. Normal**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les respondió Yadira con una voz fría y amenazante que dejo a Ruby y a Ruru impactados. Miraban a esa persona con ropas moradas que con solo elevar sus brazos había levantado el suelo donde ellos estaban y dejarlos a unos metro de altura. Ruby en especial, estaba desconcertado al fijar su atención en que la tela que fue hallada hoy coincidía con las ropas de su amiga pérdida. Pensó un poco en la situación, y con cuidado dejó caer dos pokeball sin ser visto por ella, justo cuando llegaron al suelo estas se activaron y Mimi y Zuzu aparecieron frente a ella y creando una gran ola con el ataque "surf". El ojirubí aprovechó de bajar de un salto y esconderse pero al llegar al suelo vio aterrorizado cómo la gran ola estaba congelada al frente de la castaña, ella solamente tenía su brazo alzado al frente de la gran pared de agua, y con solo cerrar su puño, el agua se acumuló en una gran esfera y movió su brazo a un lado mientras que la esfera de agua imitaba la acción, desapareciendo a la lejanía.

Ella miraba tranquila a los dos pokémon acuáticos que la miraban con miedo y extrañeza, no podía ser la misma persona que ellos conocían.

-Me parece que es muy descortés evitar mis pregunta y atacarme, ademas de eso me espiaban mientras trabajaba, debería enseñarte unos moda...- cuándo miró hacia la torre de roca, se sorprendió al ver únicamente al pokémon, estaba a punto de rastrear a Ruby pero unos brazos la tomaron de los hombros y de un segundo a otro el misterioso chico de ojos carmesí la miraba fijamente frente a frente mientras la tenía acorralada en una gran pared de roca.

-Estoy aquí en busca del culpable de los extraños derrumbes e inundaciones que suceden en Hoenn y a mi amiga, pero veo que encontré a las dos personas de un tiro- y con un solo movimiento, retiró el gorro de Yadira y revelando su rostro asustado con un par de ojos purpurinos, causando un gran sonrojo de parte de Ruby y sorpresa al ver la una nueva cara; de un cabello suelto y liso, unos mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos de un color tan relajante como la amatista. Él sin poder creerlo solo pudo reaccionar y le dio un gran abrazo. Ella solo se quedó quieta y sin pensar algo.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver Sapphire- ella comenzó a procesar al escuchar ese nombre, pero fue interrumpida por unas manos que se posaron en sus mejillas y miró al muchacho- ¿dónde has estado? ¿Qué te hicieron en tus ojos zafiros? ¿Qué organización malvada te hizo esto?-

Ella no podia actuar, con solo mirar esos ojos sentía que se perdía en un extraño vórtice y no podía buscar una forma de escapar. Su mente volvió a funcionar y unos gritos le decían "sal de ahí", así que reunió todo su poder y una gran explosión de rocas llamó la atención de Ruby y Yadira logró zafarse de sus brazos y se quedó al borde del agua mirando al misterioso chico.

\- Esa tal Sapphire ya no existe, si quieres permanecer con vida deja de espiarme o lo lamentarás porque mi nombre es _Yadira-_ y con ese final dio un clavado al agua y creó una corriente lo más rápido posible escapando del lugar y dejando a Ruby en shock. No fue cómo él se esperaba encontrarla.


	10. 9-Disparo al corazón

**Pov. Ruby**

El ruido de los pájaros comenzó a molestarme, empecé a abrir mis ojos y veo el techo de mi habitación, después miré hacia los lados para reconocer toda mi sala personal. Mi cabeza dolía y solo pude sentarme en mi cama con cuidado para evitar mareos. Traté de recordar por qué estaba en mi habitación pero ningún recuerdo venía a mi mente

" _\- Esa tal Sapphire ya no existe, si quieres permanecer con vida deja de espiarme o lo lamentarás porque mi nombre es Yadira- "_

Mi mente reaccionó y recordé con claridad mi encuentro con Sapphire rn la ruta 119, mi cabeza volvió a doler y sin importar eso tenía que resolver su actitud

"Después de dos meses;  
é encontrarla, también al causante de los derrumbes e inundaciones.  
unos extraños poderes que le permiten manipular la tierra.  
a una velocidad increíble.  
ojos son purpurinos  
ó su estilo de cabello  
las mismas vestimentas de los intrusos del Monte Pirico.  
me reconoce.  
llamarse Yadira" pensaba sin creer lo que enumeraba, aquello era irreal. Me llenaba de furia al pensar el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir, los juegos mentales que tuvo que pasar, todo los malos tratos que tuvo que pasar y para terminar, toda la ayuda que pidió y que nunca sucedió.

 _-Maestro_ \- La voz de Ruru apareció en mi mente y dirigí mi mirada hacia a puerta para encontrarla con un rostro preocupado acompañada de mis demás pokémon

-Hola Ruru-le respondí algo cansado-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Se supone que estabamos en la ruta 119- Ella me miró de un forma extraña, cómo si no supiera que le decía.

- _No se a qué se refiere maestro_ \- me dijo con su telepatía - _Después que la maquina emitió un sonido anotó las coordenadas y colapsó al frente nuestro, debe darse cuenta cuando esta sobrepasando sus límites y no vuelva a colapsar-_

 _-_ Pero Ruru,- le pronuncié incrédulo - ¿Y Yadira? Fuimos a la ruta 119 juto donde ocurrió el sismo y encontramos a Sapphire totalmente diferente, nos descubrió con su torre de tierra, congeló los ataques de Mimi y Zuzu y antes de escapar nos dijo que Sapphire ya no existía - decía sin detenerme y aumentando más la sorpresa en mis compañeros al ver sus rostros incrédulos.

 _-D-disculpe maestro_ \- Respondió algo nerviosa- _No sabemos a qué se refiere, tal vez el poco descanso y su subconsciente crearon su encuentro con su compañera pérdida que hemos buscado estos meses, con su permiso lo dejaremos descansar-_ y con esto mis pokémon cerraron la puerta con cuidado y me dejaron sin habla en mi habitación, escuchando el sonido de los pajaros que le cantaban al atardecer.

 **Pov. Norma** l

Mientras Ruby permanecía atrapado en sus pensamientos, sus pokémon permanecían en una discusión que traduciremos al lenguaje humano porque no hablamos pokémon

-Disculpa Ruru- Nana la Mightyena,decidió romper el silencio- ¿Estas segura que esto es la mejor manera?-

-Nana tiene razón,- habló Coco, la pequeña delcatty- no creo que sea buena idea esconder lo que sucedió ese día, todos aquí sabemos lo mucho que ha trabajado nuestro amo para encontrarla, y decirle que todo fue un sueño es como permitir que siga esforzándose al máximo para encontrarla y estoy segura que no soy la única preocupada- y todos permanecieron en silencio, aquello que decía era cierto, pero Ruru respondió para aclarar todo.

-Les pido disculpas compañeros, lo que hemos hecho es un acto egoísta que podría dejar más pertubado a nuestro maestro, pero de las 1000 maneras que podía encontrarla, esta fue la manera 1001 y la peor de todas. Nosotros lo conocemos y con solo ver sus ojos sabemos lo importante que es ella para maestro, y tener ese encuentro lo destrozaría por completo, lo más preferible es fingir que todo es un sueño- argumentó Ruru, dejando a todos sin palabras al darse cuenta de las acciones de la Gardevoir. Luego de unos segundos, todos prefirieron no hablar más del tema y seguir con su mentira para preteger a su ser querido.

-Señor Zed, la joven ha vuelto de su salida- se oyó de un transmisor ubicado en la oficina del jefe del Equipo Mercury

-De acuerdo, la veré ense...- y unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención "vaya llegó más rapido de lo normal" pensó él, y ella sin esperar abrió la puerta de una patada y se acostó en el piso. Zed sin entender, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo recibió una mano alzada con una megapiedra

-Zed necesito tu ayuda. Sucedió algo terrible- Yadira le miró fijamente y todavía con la megapiedra en mano esperando que Zed la recoja.

-No creo que sea algo terrible encontrar otra megapiedra para mí, debo suponer que sucedió otra cosa en tu salida y tienes ganas de decirlo- dijo él mientras acaricia el cabello de Yadira.

-De acuerdo, lo diré todo;Cuando salí de aquí use una corriente para llegar a un lugar al azar y me encontré en un pequeño prado, donde esta megapiedra llamó mi atención y descubrí que estaba bajo tierra. Hice un gran agujero en el bosque ya que esta piedra estaba muy profunda y al salir sentí que alguien me espiaba. Cuando localicé su ubicación levanté la tierra y me encontré con un Gardevoir y un chico de cabello blanco, ojos carmesí y vestimentas del mismo color. Actué como me enseñaste, no di mi identidad y los interrogué pero en vez de responderme hizo una estrategia, me confié mucho y logro acorralarme y descubrir mi identidad. La razón que esté así fue porque no puedo entender mi reacción al verlo, no sabía por qué pero no era capaz de hacer algo, solo me quedaba quieta mirando sus ojos y me sentía paralizada, justo después de eso logré reaccionar y escapé. Lamento mi actitud Zed, si deseas buscaré más de las megapiedras, investigaré sus localizaciones y cuántas faltan en la región, pero por favor necesito que me digas quién era ese chico- respondió Sapphire sin dar alguna pausa, cuando terminó exhaló y miró a Zed quien todavía procesaba la información, pasados unos segundos de silencio él se levantó y busco algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Luego volvió a cerrar el cajon y ayudó a levantar a Yadira, cuando estaba de pie Zed le entregó una carpeta con el título de "Ruby", con un poco de miedo abrió la carpeta y se encontró con varias fotos del mismo chico de hoy.

-Su nombre es Ruby, es el hijo de un lider de gimnasio, con grandes habilidades y pertenece a un equipo enemigo para nosotros, además, hace cinco años cuando Groudon y Kyogre despertaron el fue el responsable de evitar su despertar y los mandó a dormir nuevamente. Yadira, él es nuestro enemigo y tu mente reconoció a tu adversario a pesar que nunca lo habías visto, ni tampoco esperé que se encontraran de esa forma. Desde ahora, debe ser más sigilosa, Ruby debe identificar tus catastrofes al buscar las megapiedras y por esa razon debes actuar con mayor cuidado. La proxima vez, apenas encuentres la megapiedra debes irte de ahí si no quieres que nos descubran, nuestros planes todavía no estan terminado y por esa razón te ordeno que busques gemas que faln- le explicó el jefe del team Meecury a Yadira, quien dio una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina pero Zed le interrumpió.

-Espera- le dijo y ella se dio vuelta- Mejor cambiemos de planes, le demostrarás que esa persona que conocía ya no existe, de esta manera él no nos molestará por un tiempo-

-Lamento llamarte mientras estabas tan ocupado, Rald-

-No te preocupes Ruby, pude notar en la voz de tu llamada que era algo importante-

Ya solo habían pasados unas horas desde que Ruby llamó a el tercer pokédex holder de Hoemn, Emerald. Al llegar el sol ya había desaparecido y solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba la noche, ahora, estos estaban comiendo unos bocadillos en la base secreta del bosque apartados de sus pokémon y padres entrometidos que los quiera interrumpir.

-Hoy, después que tus herramientas llegaron se presenció otro sismo y le solicité a Ruru que me llevara al lugar donde sucedió, y... _la vi._ \- Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, este quedó sorprendido mirando incrédulo y sin creer sus palabras- Si, yo también quedé impactado como tu, porque yo sé que es real, yo la vi Rald, ella no es como antes, no supo quien era,mis pokémon dicen que es mentira pero mi corazón me dice que no fue un sueño, la abracé, sentí su cuerpo fragil una vez más después de tanto tiempo, esa calidez que tanto me relajaba ya no existe, su olor era a tierra y mar,y yo...- Ruby hablabs sin parar, desesperándose cada segundo y al dar una pausa, le dio un gran golpe al suelo, asustando a Emerald por su reacción y lo único que pudo hacer este fue acercarse a un lado de Ruby y apoyar sus manos en los hombros de su amigo

-Ruby escucha esto, yo también estoy muy preocupado por Sapphire a pesar de todo, en estos meses e he dado cuenta la falta que hace para mí y especialmente a ti más que lo que tu dices es verdad, debemos combatir para recuperarla, ahora que ha vuelto y hay una forma de encontrarla tenemos que preocuparnos al 200% y yo te ayudaré, y además poe la situación debemos informarle a los demás para...-

-¡Alto!- le gritó Ruby interrumpiendo a Emerald- Ya conversamos esto una vez, yo me hago totalmente responsable de su desaparición y me haré totalmente responsable de qur regrese. Tal vez les deje a ti y al profesor, pero no quiero más ayuda- Ruby comenzó a levantarse dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida, se quedo quieto mirando el bosque y continuó -Pero, mi decisión ha cambiado solo un poco Rald, porque ella es otra persona con grades poderes y recurriremos a los demás cuando ya sea un caso extremo- terminó de decir Ruby y se dirigió de vuelta a los bocadillos pero...

 _-¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! ¡Ruby!_ \- una leve voz se escuchaba en el bosque, y el sabía con perfección de quién era.

Salió de la base recibiendo unos gritosde Emerald pero eso no le importó y siguió la voz que cada vez se debilitaba más hasta que llego a un pequeño lago y la vio tendida en el suelo, con tierra, rasguños y su uniforme rasgado en varios sectores. Su pesadilla de hace dos meses volvía a atormentarlo, donde ella volvió a escapar y el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, dando como resultado un estado terrible.

La levantó con cuidado en sus brazos y la llevó a la base lo más rápido posible, hasta que al llegar apareció un Emerald enojado que al verlo cambió a una expresión de asombro com ver a su amiga en ese estado, ambos la llevaron a una pequeña habitqcion donde se encontraba un colchón para descansar, jurando que ella se desmayó pero en realidad seguía consciente y tosía con fuerza. Decidieron dejarla tranquila un momento y buscar un poco de agua, remedios y vendas para cuidarla.

- _Ruby...-_ escucharon ambos al llegar a partir de una voz débil y agotada. Al volver a la pequela sala la encontraron sentada con sus piernas en el suelo mirando algún punto indefinido. Ruby se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar al frente de Yadira y llamar su atención, pero lo que menos se esperó es que lo miraran un par de ojos zafiro y un rostro a punto de llorar.

El autocontrol de Ruby no pudo más y se agachó a la altura de la joven y la abrazó a la vez que no pudo contener sus lágrimas y ella le imitó.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estuve!-le sollozaba él, abrazando con desesperación como si fuera a desaparecer. Ella solo sollozaba al ritmo de Ruby y perdida en sus pensamientos mientras él le seguía regañando.

Estaba tan perdida en su mente que de repente unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas y se asustó, acto seguido escuchó unas pequeñas risas que la sonrojaron, "¡no te dejes llevar!" se decía en su mente.

-No permitiré que ellos te lleven-Ruby, con sus manos en las mejillas de ella, las movió incluido el rostro de la chica para mirarse el uno al otro, una mirada asustada contra una llena de ternura, ojos zafiro contra ojos rubí. Esos ojos, aquellos que no debía mirar, la tenían encerrada en un mar rojo del que no quería salir, se emepezaron a acercar más a su rostro y cuando esos ojos carmesí fueron cubiertos por sus párpados volvió a la realidad, los labios del chico se posaron en los suyos.

Ruby la besaba con todo el amor que le tenía durante tantos años, ese criño que tanto escondía salió a flote con volver a verla, no le importaba si ella no reaccionaba, debía demostrar lo mucho que la extrañaba. En cambio ella tenía su mente a mil por hora, no podía pesar en lo absoluto, no sabía cómo pero el chico le provocaba esa sensación de fantasía, un lugar sin preocupaciones, donde lo que pensara no tenía importancia.

 _"-Tu también me gustas. Siempre me has gustado desde la primera vez que nos cconocimos-"_

Esas palabras en su mente le hizo reaccionar y se apartó con brusquedad de Ruby. Cuerpo y mente volvían a unirse y ya era momento de continuar su cometido.

El chico del gorro miraba extraño a la chica, que cabizbaja comenzó a reír, una risa burlesca y con el mismo tono de voz que cuando se encontraron a medio día. Miraba estático como se reía y se restregaba los ojos con sus manos, cuando dejó de hacerlo unos pequeños cristales de una forma redonda se encontraban en sus palmas, levantó la vista y esos ojos purpurinos volvieron a encontrarse con sus ojos carmesí. Ahora ella lo miraba con frialdad y una sonrisa falsa y Emerald se acercó a un lado de Ruby.

-Vaya vaya, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo engañarte- decía mientras miraba los objetos redondos y con su pulgar e índice analizó el pequeño círculo azul que se encontraba en los cristales, lentes de contacto. Luego juntó el par en una mano y formó un puño con su mano.

En el lugar se escucho unos pequeños " _click"_ y cuando abrió la mano los cristales eran unos pequeños fragmentos.

-Debo admitir que fue más facil de lo que pensé,aunque tuve que romper mi atuendo favorito. Que pena- continuó diciendo mientras miraba con atención su ropa rasgada y se sacudía el cuerpo, sacando la tierra y borrando a la vez esos rasguños, los dos dex holders miraban extraños cómo desaparecían estos.

-¿Qué? ¿Juraban que esto era de verdad? Jajajajajaja vaya que los engañé - y siguió riendo con fuerza.

-¡T-Tú! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre jugar con nosotros?! ¿¡Acaso te obligaron?! ¡Ven y mientras nos cuentas te doy una pa...! ¡Oye!- Emerald lleno de furia, estaba acercándose con odio hacia Yadira pero Ruby agarró sus brazos y lo aprisionó y el chico rubio solo se sacudía hacia todos los lados posibles tratando de zafarse.

-Muchas gracias, _Ruby_ \- respondió ella, diciendo su nombre de una forma tierna y ganando más odio de Emerald, este forzó con más fuerza y cuando sintió que no había tanto forcejeo de Ruby se soltó y corrió a golpear a Yadira, hasta que impactó su brazo con lo que pensó que era la chica pero en realidad era un muro de roca, al darse cuenta un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el dolor se enfocó en su mano derecha y se lanzó al suelo para aguantar el dolor.

Detrás del muro, salió Yadira intacta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a "Ruby", porque mentalmente...no estaba, solo podías ver al muchacho quieto en su lugar mirando al infinito. Cuando caminó a un lado del rubio, ella se detuvo, lo miró unos segundos y lanzó una patada a su estómago ganado así más reclamos del chico, pero ella le ignoró y siguió su camino hasta llegar a frente de Ruby.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, lo que antes era miedo ahora era desprecio contra sorpresa, ojos lila contra ojos carmesí.

-No quiero que me busques, he venido a demostrarte que esa idea tuya que tienes en tu mente de "haré que Sapphire vuelva" nunca sucederá. Si crees que puedes derrotarme y recuperar a tu amiga, entonces estas en un mundo de sueños imposibles- Respondió Yadira tranquilamente caminando hacia la salida, se detuvo al borde y chasqueó sus dedos, por lo cual una plataforma de piedra apareció levitando al frente suyo, se subió y volvió a mirar a los dos chicos que la habían seguido, uno se sostenía su estómago con las manos y el otro seguia en la misma posición estático.

-Saben, este lugar esta muy bonito a su estilo, pero...Necesita una decoración a _mi_ estilo- Yadira cerró sus ojos y el suelo se comenzó a agitar, ella levantó sus brazos lentamente y de repente, grandes rocas con puntas afiladas salieron del suelo y paredes, desordenando la base y rompiendo cosas y peluches en el acto. Emerald corrió a Ruby hacia a un lado evitando una roca afilada que se dirigía a él, ambos estaban en el suelo y una brisa llena de tierra les cegó los ojos. Cuando la brisa se fue, Emerald se levantó lo más rapido que pudo, se quitó la tierra de su cara y fue recuperando su vista. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, al frente, atrás, nada. Ella ya se había ido.

Unos sollozos se escucharon en lo que se pudo llamar base y el rubio dirigió su mirada a su amigo que estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo y llorando.

La base secreta era un lugar sagrado para Sapphire y Ruby, en este lugar ocurrió su primer encuentro, el lugar que volvería a unir sus almas que estaban perdidas y se buscaban durante años. Y ahora, totalmente destruido.

-En este lugar nos divertíamos, nuestras risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo eco, solo las paredes y nosotros sabíamos los secretos más importantes del otro...tantos recuerdos...- el ojirubi miró a su alrededor para encontrar lo que antes era un peluche de un Marill y sus llantos se hicieron más altos- ¿¡ Por qué no fui capaz de protegerte Sapphire?!- " _¿¡por qué no fui capaz de protegerte Sapphire?!"_ se escuchaba el eco en todo el lugar-¡Por mi culpa ya no puedo verte!¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho! Por favor...- el eco se iba repitiendo mientras Ruby perdía la consciencia y se desmayaba por completo al suelo.


	11. 10-Crueles verdades

**Pov. Yadira**

Apenas desaparecí de la base, me deje llevar y me acosté en la plataforma de tierra que me llevaba a la guarida, como no tenía prisa me fui tranquila mente, ellos no me seguirán.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Lentes de contacto?-_

 _-Pues claro, Yadira- me respondía Zed depositando le pequeña caja con lentes de contacto azules en mis manos - Hace dos meses desapareciste de la vida de Ruby y no se supo de "Sapphire" en mucho tiempo hasta hoy. Emocionalmente, ese chico está muy vulnerable después de ver tu cambio, y quedaría totamente destruido si ve el último encuentro con Sapphire. Piensa, ¿cómo te gustaría el encuentro con una persona desaparecida que le tienes mucho cariño? -_

 _Fin flashback_

Y así sucedió; Zed me proporcionó los lugares donde podría estar Ruby, pero después de vagar por toda la región lo encontré en una cueva a la que fue transformada en base secreta.

Todo salía a la perfección, como pude deducir, él caería rendido y le pude seguir el juego, todo hubiese sido mejr si ese otro rubio no se entrometiera y cambiara mi plan. Ahora hay otra persona que sabe de mi existencia y me será difícil que desaparezca por completo de los planes de Zed.

 _"-Me gustas...-"_

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora al recordar eso otra vez. Estaba segura que era su voz pero no parecía algún telepata, no puedo entender que el me be-be-besara para que esas palabras se escuchen en mi mente. Podía sentir como ardían mis mejillas y por instinto toque mis labios con cuidado como tela fina.

Sin darme cuenta, mi plataforma se disolvió y se desplomó en el acto, y por desconcentrarme caí con las rocas desde el cielo a la tierra en solo unos segundos. Volví a concentrarme e invoqué a las aguas para que me ayudaran a disminuir mi caída, miré el suelo y con mi poder se creó un pequeño lago donde caí y salpiqué agua.

Salí agotada, he pasado todo el día de misión en misión, sin descansar y ahora toda empapada a mitad de la noche y decidí caminar a un bosque cercano. Miraba curiosa mi alrededor ya que nunca había llegado a este lugar, sentía las miradas de los pokémon del bosque pero de la mada dejaron de mirarme y enfocaron su vista al camino que seguía, porque a lo lejos una luz roja se comenzaba a acercar y a brillar con más intensidad, esperé tranquila al posible cazador idiota que llama la atención con una antorcha a mitad de la noche, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al divisar a lo lejos una pequeña figura que corría con una llama en su cuerpo y frente. Cuando ya estaba cerca pude reconocer al pokémon mejor llamado Quilava, afirmando en su hocico a su preevolución, Cyndaquil. Cuando ya estaba a unos metros se dio cuenta de mi presencia y cayó al suelo soltando al pequeño y siendo lanzado al aire, una extraña sensación me decía que ayudara y de un salto atrapé al Cyndaquil en mis manos. Quilava me miró sorprendido/a y yo solo pude mirarla toda sucia y con moretones, preocupada del pequeño dirigí mi vista a mis brazos para encontrarlo durmiendo sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Siganme! ¡Esa Quilava ladrona se fue por aqui!- logré escuchar a lo lejos, vi a Quilava y la ahora ella, me miraba con susto y se daba vuelta a donde venían las voces. Miró a su derecha y corrió como nunca había visto correr a un pokémon, quien antes de desaparecer escuche su grito pero entendiendo su lenguaje

 _-cuida a mi pequeño-_ y se esfumó en el bosque. Me quede quieta mirando hacia la derecha donde Quilava había desaparecido, era la primera vez que un pokémon me hablaba y le podía entender. Escuché más cerca los gritos de los desconocidos y corrí de vuelta al lugar de mi caída, me concentré al máximo ignorando mi cansancio y formé otra plataforma de roca, me subí en ella y sin distracciones volví a subir al cielo.

-...¿Cyndaquil?...-miré mis brazos para encontrar al pequeñin despierto y mirándome extraño, pude notar por su tamaño que era solo un bebé, tal vez unos dias o semanas que había llegado al mundo. Le dediqué una sonrisa y lo acaricié.

-Hola pequeño Cyndaquil- le dije tratando de sonar alegre, y por su cara de asustado parece que no resultó.

-...¿Cynda...quil? _(¿Mami?)-_ en mi mente, escuché con claridad su tierna y pequeña voz, recordé a la valiente Quilava que corrió hacia otra dirección y me dejó a su pequeño a cargo. Tomé aire y olvidando mi actitud le di un calido abrazo acompañado de caricias.

-No se si me entiendas pequeño Cyndaquil, pero mami estaba en problemas y me pidió si podía ser tu mami hasta que se vuelvan a ver, yo te cuidaré - le decía con ternura esperando que pueda entender,y cuando escuché unos pequeños sollozos y al Cyndaquil acercándose más a mi, el había entendido. De esta forma, me convertí en la madre de un pequeño Cyndaquil, a los pocos minutos, él bebé pokémon se tranquilizó y le podía escuchar su respiración y uno que otro ronquido.

-Sabes...- susurré - no creo que te acepten en la guarida, así que te protegeré mientras hago mi trabajo-

 **Pov. Normal**

Mientras Yadira viajaba sin rumbo, no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeñin con su cuerpo cálido, secaba sus ropas. Además, no fue capaz de notar que una Quilava miraba desde el borde de una isla con una pequeña sonrisa, una luz comenzó a brillar en su cuerpo y mientras el destello desaparecía la Quilava había sido reemplazada por un pokémon psíquico, con una cola y de una piel rosada. El pokémon Mew, miraba alegre cómo se iba Yadira luego de llevarse al pequeño Cyndaquil que cuidó como Quilava después de quedar huérfano, de todos modos, sabía que ese bebé cambiaría las cosas al igual que la pequeña visita a su isla, mejor conocida como la "isla suprema".

En otro lugar, en una pequeña villa donde viven una pequeña cantidad de residentes, comenzaba a salir el sol despertando a los pokémon y a los vecinos, excepto para un muchacho rubio, con vestimentas verdes corto de estatura.

Desde que Emerald trajo a Ruby a su casa, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño preocupado por su amigo que seguía inconsciente desde su encuentro de hace unas horas.

Ahora, tratando de relajarse, bajaba por la escalera a la cocina, encontrándose con el líder de gimnasio Norman y su esposa. Ambos le miraron preocupados, pero este solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro expresando que Ruby seguía en cama. Se quedó unos minutos, charlando un rato y agradeciendo a los padres de Ruby por su atención y estancia no deseada. Así decidió volver a la habitación de Ruby, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie en cama.

En cambio, el estaba sentado en su ventana mirando hacia el bosque. Ruby había despertado hace unos minutos y todavia impactado por lo sucedido anoche, solo pensó en mirar el bosque; el santuario de Sapphire.

-Sabes Emerald- el rubio dio un salto al darse cuenta que Ruby sabía de su presencia- Para Sapphire, el bosque era muy importante. Cuando me encontré con ella en la ruta 119 y ver todos esos árboles derribados...yo sabía que no era ella...pero no era capaz de admitirlo- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ruby y Emerald solo podía permanecer estatico en la puerta- mi mente decía "tranquilo, puedo recuperar a la chica que ama el bosque" pero...todas mis ilusiones se fueron al ver cómo hacía añicos su base secreta. Ese lugar era como su segundo hogar, yo sólo llegué y redecore ese lugar para que fuera más acogedor y esperando que me aceptara como compañero de base... La sapphire que conozco nunca destrozaría su hogar-

Se produjo el silencio. Uno tan incómodo para Emerald, sin saber que aconsejarle a su compañero y sólo verlo mientras sufría internamente

-Ruby...todavía hay..- pero fue interrumpido por Ruby quien alzó su brazo y extrendiendo su mano para indicar que se detenga.

-No sigas Rald, lamento ser así contigo pero alguien tenía que ayudarte a aterrizar así como yo lo hice- Ruby se levantó, se dirigió a su armario viejo, sacó la pequeña caja azul y se acercó a Emerald- No sigas pensando en soluciones cuando son simples fantasías - respondió con indiferencia, y al terminar sus palabras soltó la caja, la cual cayó al piso y se salió la tapa, revelando unas ropas diseñadas especialmente para una castaña. Ruby ya no pudo más y un río de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos -Sapphire ya no volverá, ya no existe-

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin expresión alguna, pasados unos segundos de silencio Ruby se dio la vuelta y volvió a la ventana para sentarse en ella.

-Por favor dejame solo Rald, de todos modos ya estoy solo...Su sonrisa siempre me daba una sensación de compañia y sin eso...no necesito mentirme, siempre seguiré solo-

El chico miraba muy preocupado a su amigo afeminado totalmente desanimado, y sin hacer algún ruido, se fue de la habitación y del hogar de vuelta a su casa, no podía hacer nada para ayudar un corazón totalmente destruido.


	12. 11-Bayas hasta en las orejas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa750b97ea17075dddf0371a0aaaf9c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yadir/spana/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db5e77778c8691d71604a43a72e4011b"El sol había salido hace algunas horas, y cuando estaba volando cerca de una gran ciudad el pequeño Cyndaquil comenzó a moverse en mis brazos. Dirigí mi irada hacia él, para verlo somnoliento y bostezando, luego se estiró y como si fuera magia una gran energía apareció y se movía enocionado en mi brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32fa4567eb42bd8c78749bcf22f79fcd"-Vaya pequeñin- le dije mientras lo dejaba a mi lado en el suelo de la plataforma- no sabía que guardabas tantas energías -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2bea294d81665438b999900fb2bf72"El Cyndaquil me miró alegre, se acercó con cuidado al borde de la plataforma y se quedó interesado mirando hacia abajo. Noté como observaba a la gente caminando en la ciudad, de una tienda las personas salían montando bicicletas, de otra salían de una sonrisa o de una cara amargada desde un edificio con muchas luces y música./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2df39d4219b361251b2e7d10d68f8c84"-Muy bien, ya terminó la hora de ver el suelo- le dije a la vez que lo tomaba en mis brazos y lo miré con una sonrisa- hay que buscar un desayuno para dos, y espero encontremos un árbol emparedados- y ambos comenzamos a reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05889abc3258e1b6638aca3b930ca77a"Nos adentramos en un bosque al sur de la ciudad de bicicletas a buscar bayas. Ambos mirábamos la gran variedad de tamaños y colores de bayas, el pequeño no sabía el sabor de cada una de modo que no sabía cual le gustaría. Mientras buscabamos más bayas, encontré unas muy extrañas con forma de durazno. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y me opté por sacar algunas y ofrecerle al pequeño. Este miraba curioso la baya mientras la olfateaba con miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e67affdda29c10b602ae9ba8c1dfee6c"-vamos solo es una baya, estoy segura que te gustara ya que pareces de naturaleza activa o alegre y...- dejé de hablar al darme cuenta de los conocimientos que tenía sobre naturalezas y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419fc6c58df3dade1b0ce9057efbf149"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La naturaleza de Coco determina su gusto por las /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"bayas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dulces/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"asi/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"como/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"las/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"naturalezas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"miedosas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"activas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"alegres/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" e /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ingenuas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Recuerda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" que /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"las/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dulces/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"son/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"como/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"estas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"bayas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meloc-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="457189636b0b34aa875d3c21bf5f30b8"La voz de ese chico volvió a resonar en mi mente, sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras que nunca salieron de su boca al encontrarnos las veces é a Cyndaquil quien se encontraba feliz y satisfecho. Aún seguía sin comprender cómo adiviné que aquella baya le gustaría pero decidí pensar eso en otro momento y por ahora lo importante era desayunar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20831c9a669b4037357cf3c053c3b460"Reposaba junto a Cyndaquil bajo la sombra de los árboles, mientras el dormía yo miraba relajada la realidad de las personas que cruzaban el bosque; entrenadores, acompañados de sus pokémon valiéndose por ellos mismos, disfrutando las batallas, dando animos a sus compañeros, aprendiendo de las victorias y derrotas. No sabía la razón pero siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo mirando a los entrenadores en acción, desde mis primeros días cuando descansaba mis entrenamientos miraba fascinada a los reclutas practicando e insultándose. Ahora, miraba con atención a los entrenadores que se estrechaban las manos en señal de respeto y de una buena batalla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553fb6e53c31015cf6ab4a6ff3cbce97"-jojojo tanto tiempo sin ver a una muchacha conviviendo de una forma tan natural con los pokémon y su alrededor-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5969b429046d245420f448c2fca2a18f"Pendiente de mi entorno,oculté mi rostro con el gorro de la capa y lista para un ataque tomé una pose de pelea, esperando el ataque. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un hombre de edad, bajo, algo robusto, algunas canas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este me miraba alegre y un poco sorprendido, teniendo sus manos en su estómago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef78e674bb2d5807a652ae732312ee8f"-¡Oh vaya! Tanta energía y experiencia en una joven tan fuerte como tu jajajajajajaj- y comenzó a reír de una forma contagiosa, pero mantuve la postura sin vacilar. El pequeño Cyndaquil se despertó y al verme en guardia en seguida se levantó y se acercó a mi quedando detras de mí y mirando temeroso al hombre, mientras él miraba curioso a mi pequeñin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a50e2ce810b3987248bc4c87f89075"-Increible, sé con claridad que el pokémon Cyndaquil viene de la ciudad Johto pero nunca vi uno con mis propios ojos,¿te apetece conocer a mi compañero preferido? - preguntó agachado el hombre mostrando en la palma de su mano una pokéball y recibiendo a un Cyndaquil escondido detrás de mí. Me opté por responder y terminar este encuentro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="927eb6baaba052bdd6ce30cac0bcf822"-¿Quién es usted?¿quiere algo de nosotros? Responda o tendrá graves consecuencias-pregunté con mi voz fría y amenazante, sentí como mi capa era tironeada desde un costado suponiendo que era Cyndaquil. El hombre siguió riendo con su sonrisa de idiota,¿Acaso se reía por todo hasta en un funeral?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a470e16d6621e5e3c401393448c9e8e1"-No te preocupes jovencita, estas en la persona más confiable y alegre que puedes conocer. Mi nombre es Watson y soy el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona camino al norte- decía el indicando con su pulgar a él mismo- perdona que te haya interrumpido pero estaba en mi caminata diaria en busca de nueva promesa,¿y usted es..?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31fdd3b5a84623104cc73bdd5ee9cef"Al escuchar "líder de gimnasio" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar las advertencias de Zed en mi memoria;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6595dd6888ed4805b3108b6c7ff4e00""-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nunca /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"te/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" encuentres /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"con/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"asociación/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pokémon/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mucho/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"menos/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"con/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"algún/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lider/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"gimnasio/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Si/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"algo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eso/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"llega/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"suceder/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hace/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"siguiente/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"... -"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e0ff781393e320e295a69c79e4761b"Me di vuelta y tomé en mis brazos a Cyndaquil, el líder Watson miraba curioso mi siguiente movimiento y al encontrar un lago comencé a acercarme al agua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26996e04fa46466386591ed0808c5d2a"-Mi identidad no es de tu incumbencia, el encuentro que ha sucedido es una simple coincidencia y error- salté al agua sintiendo el cuerpo del pequeñin estremecerse y ocultarse en mi atuendo. Pasaron unos segundos y decidió mirar para buscar el agua que debía mojarle, pero cuando miró se dio cuenta mi habilidad de caminar en el agua y en ningún momento dejaría que un bebé de fuego tocara el agua. Volví mi atención al líder y este me miraba sorprendido- Espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos, me supliques una segunda oportunidad de vida- y con esto me alejé del lugar con toda tranquilad, sabiendo de antemano que no me seguirían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87bd452e0cbc608e55fefec96ef1bfb1"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿mami?-/em el Cyndaquil me miró con un gesto curioso pasados unos minutos del encuentro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="968b3355746537f235ff2a2d7b0a2ec4"-¿Qué sucede Cinder?- le pregunté con una sonrisa rumbo a lo desconocido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e40196e659741d917a963dabd9d3f1e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-¿cinder?-/em movió su cabeza a un lado y ganando una risa leve de mi parte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e538ed839f431f457b1268114d3b05a0"-Bueno, debía llamarte de alguna forma,¿O prefieres que te diga Cyndaquil?-le decía mientras acariciaba su lomo y este se relajaba, pero se sacudió y deje de darle cariños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1182c274a03126653aabe3386c6070"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Ese /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hombre/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"era/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"malo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?- /emmiré algo triste a Cinder, el era apenas un bebé que no concia mi verdadero lado, todavía no le explicaba mis poderes pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa8ab6b47b56625cf1273e49e182224"-En realidad, el mal y el bien es algo dificil de elegir, pero ese hombre es alguien que protege un lugar y lucha por ellos, así como yo te protegeré a ti- respondí a la vez que le hacía unas pequeñas cosquillas a Cinder- pero... Es momento que te enseñe algunas cosas que debes entender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a3992ed08437b8a56574864b2d824aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Norma/spanl/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b953a9edf334a3132008c199a76aea48"Mientras Yadira desapareció en la lejania del lago, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Watson buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pokegear, presionó unas teclas y en solo unos segundos unas voces se emitían del artefacto y el hombre acercó el pokégear a su oreja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f876ed0209508f21e427538d11aa503b"-Buenos días camaradas. Lamento interrumpirles pero refiriéndome a la advertencia que nos dio el joven Emerald...era cierta- decía Watson al comunicador- la gran muchcha que nos derrotó alguna vez es alguien completamente diferente. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre su pequeño acompañante, así que requiero una reunión de todos nosotros, el prof. birch y los pokédex holders.- el líder de la ciudad colgó la llamada y acelerando su caminata dio regreso a su gimnasio para la futura reunión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fba6b39e3177a9f093f14cf781b77a8b"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d9310c5e9779c91f642b2d3d5c6995b"Pasadas unas horas, un pokégear zumbaba en un velador, al punto de recibir un monton de llamadas y todas ignoradas hasta que el objeto cayó del velador por el movimiento y se desarmó, dejando por fin el silencio que Ruby quería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcbd2e862b5b7d89d79e83f7be85830c"Desde que comenzó el día, no había salido de su habitación ni tampoco de la ventana que iluminaba la sala, preocupando a sus padres acerca de su salud pero él no daba señales de tomarlos en cuenta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05160eb421124481bcfc8381449fc005"Al igual que sus padres, los pokémon miraban precupados a su maestro desde el laboratorio, luego volvían su vista a las investigaciones donde estaba el Prof. Birch mirando con nostalgia el gran mapa en la pared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b6e73df31d674e4746aac1b40ecf38"-Es extraño, desde ayer que Ruby dejó de lado la investigación sin razón alguna, ni siquiera me lo explicó. No quiero obligarlo a que vuelva a la investigación, pero por lo menos me debió informar, aunque fui a visitarlo hace unos minutos pero Norman me informó que él muchacho no quería salir desde la madrugada- el profesor dio un suspiro y se sentó en el escritorio revisando las bitácoras - Al parecer ayer aproximadamente a está hora, se registró un derrumbe en la ruta 119 y desde entonces no ocurre nada-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6434860ece27246a6c551bdb01c63976"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Toc/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"toc/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"toc/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250a98a89f5469608a1bce87a8b16f5c"El profesor se levantó sin esfuerzo y se dirigió a la entrada del laboratorio en donde al abrir la puerta apareció Norman y detrás de él se encontraba un flygon preparado para el vuelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868ce6a464857aaf5dc6119da3f6e36f"-Birch, tal vez no me interese en lo absoluto lo que sucede con las reuniones y todo eso, pero nos están llamando a una reunión importante sobre tu hija que también involucra a mi hijo- el profesor miraba sorprendido al visitante que seguia con una expresión sería esperando su respuesta, él solo entró a buscar su bolso con las herramientad necedariasde investigación, cerró el laboratorio no sin antes guardar a los pokémon en su bolso y partió rumbo junto a Norman en Flygon a la reunión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="173df2b0c416e81b1d24f83c301cd8ad"-Oye Norman,¿qué pasó con Ruby?- el líder seguía de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo y dando un pequeño "hmp" de respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0c1ad55b6e48ffab20aeaace395913"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="711116767a46be5342b931062088a958"-Debería demandar a mi padre por agresión - decía Ruby mirando con un ojo morado como se iba su padre en el cielo./p 


End file.
